¿Akatsuki son niñeras?
by AnnySakura
Summary: Sakura de cuatro años y Akatsuki.
1. Prologo

Su mundo carecía de color y luz. Aprendieron a amar la lluvia que caía sobre ellos todos los días y abrazaron el aire helado que venía con ella. En consecuencia, se enfriaron. Congelados. Insensibles. Ciegos a lo que sus corazones susurrarían. Afortunadamente para ellos, su agonizante humanidad fue prevista por sabios ojos.

El dueño de esos ojos había esperado esto y tenía una respuesta a esta misma ocurrencia: su hija. Ella era una pequeña ingenua con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de mil voltios que cualquier niño de cuatro años podría reunir.

"Nagato ... ¿qué estás pensando ...?" Konan cuestionado. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la chica que llevaba. La pequeña niña se movió ligeramente antes de volver a dormirse.

"La presentaré a Akatsuki".

"¡¿Qué? ¡Nagato, ya sabes su condición- !"

"Lo sé bien, así que debemos aprovechar esta situación. No discutas conmigo, Konan. Sakura los arreglará, lo sepan o no".


	2. Deidara

Él no sabía qué hacer con esta... chica. Ella era demasiado joven para saber un jutsu y no era lo suficientemente mayor para entender nada sobre su arte. Pero él era el único disponible en la base y le ordenaron que cuidara de ella. Deidara se levantó de su lugar en su cama y rebuscó en su armario hasta que sacó una bolsa de plástico transparente llena de arcilla gris claro y la llevó a lo que él llamó la "sala de estar" de la base. Una habitación grande llena de una mesa de café, un par de sofás viejos y un televisor.

Cuando entró, vio a Sakura tendida en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y un trozo de papel en blanco en el suelo frente a ella. Abrumado por la curiosidad, se agachó a su lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"... pensando".

"Pensando en qué, ¿hm?"

"Qué dibujar". ella respondió. "¿Qué te gusta dibujar, Deidara-san?"

Deidara parpadeó. En todos los años que estuvo en Akatsuki, nadie le había preguntado eso antes. Tardó un rato en discernir sus pensamientos.

"Personas, un. A veces, naturaleza".

Su boca se puso en forma de 'o' en comprensión antes de que su atención se volviera hacia la bolsa en sus manos. Se apartó del suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la madera mate.

"¿Qué es eso, Deidara-san?" ella preguntó con curiosidad. Él sonrió levemente, sacó parte de la sustancia que olía a tierra y la colocó en las pequeñas manos de Sakura.

"Arcilla, un. Puedes jugar con ella y moldéalo en lo que quieras. Tienes la libertad de cambiarla a lo que quieras, hm. Es arte. Haz lo que quieras con ella". él dijo. Sakura miró la arcilla fría antes de sonreír y moldear a su voluntad.

Deidara eventualmente se aburrió de mirarla y sacó un pedazo de arcilla para él. Las manos expertas tardaron diez minutos en crear una mariposa monarca que él envió revoloteando por la habitación. Por alguna razón, ver a la mariposa siendo tan... libre... lo hizo enojarse cada segundo que pasaba.

Lo explotó, enviando polvo a través de la habitación.

Sakura no levantó la mirada hacia la explosión, sino hacia Deidara.

"La mariposa era libre, Deidara-san. ¿Por qué la hiciste desaparecer? ¿Te entristeció?"

No pudo obligarse a responder la pregunta. Sakura notó esto, volvió a colocar su arcilla en la bolsa, y volvió a su hoja de papel. Deidara vio como ella dibujaba algo con sus lápices de colores con la mayor concentración. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Aquí, Deidara-san!" Exclamó, entregándole el periódico, "¡Solo para ti!"

Tomó la hoja de mala gana y miró la "fotografía". Había una figura de palo con garabatos de color amarillo en la cabeza de la figura, círculos azules desiguales dentro del círculo que supuso que eran ojos, y una línea curvada en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Extrañas formas naranjas brotaron de su espalda.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Eres tú, tonto! ¡Tienes bonitas alas de mariposa para que puedas ser libre también!"

Algo le dolió en el pecho mientras continuaba mirando la fotografía. Notó algo rosado en sus manos en el dibujo y lo señaló.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Las cosas rosadas en tus manos!"

¿Cosas rosadas...?

Deidara esbozó una sonrisa.


	3. Tobi

Un niño. En Akatsuki.

¿Quién pensaría en una idea tan ridícula?

Sakura estaba mirando televisión en la sala mientras Tobi la vigilaba desde la cocina. Sus ojos se estrecharon detrás de su máscara. Ella podría ser la hija del líder, pero todavía estaba sorprendido de que hubiera podido sobrevivir por tanto tiempo. De acuerdo, aún no se había reunido con los miembros más sanguinarios de la organización. Se enderezó y se acercó para sentarse junto a Sakura en el sofá. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

"Hola, Tobi-san".

"Sakura"

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

"Tu voz." ella dijo: "Es realmente profundo. ¿Por qué es así?"

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, el ruido del programa de televisión actual era el único sonido en la casa. Su paciencia fue ejemplar mientras miraba fijamente a su ojo. De repente, ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Está bien, no me lo dices. Papá dijo que todos tienen grandes y grandes secretos que no quieren contarle a ninguno".

Volvió la cabeza hacia el televisor y Tobi mantuvo la boca cerrada durante otros cinco minutos.

"Nadie." él corrigió.

"¿Eh?"

"Grandes secretos que no quieren contarle a nadie".

Sakura sonrió. Ella saltó del sofá, se volvió del televisor y luego tomó la mano de Tobi. Él se estremeció cuando ella tiró de él. Él permitió que lo sacaran de su asiento y saliera de la casa. Caminaron hasta la ladera más cercana y se sentaron en la suave hierba verde.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Tobi unos minutos después de mirar el atardecer.

"Porque es realmente bonito así. ¿No crees que es bonito Tobi-san?"

"... Hm."

Mientras miraba hacia el cielo, suspiró y se quitó la máscara. Tobi colocó la máscara en el suelo a su lado y miró a la niña. Sus ojos brillaban con asombro.

"¡Wow ~! ¡Tobi-san, Tobi-san, tus ojos son tan rojos!" Ella exclamó: "Es como... ¡Es como el mismo rojo que sale de los ojos de la gente!"

No sabía si eso era algo que debería decir un niño de cuatro años, pero de todos modos se divirtió.

"Mantén esto en secreto, ¿no? No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu papá. Especialmente a tu papá. ¿Lo entiendes, Sakura?"

Ella asintió, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba y deslizó su máscara sobre su rostro. Se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie. El cielo se había oscurecido con su hermosa armada y las estrellas brillaban magníficamente sobre ellos.

"¿Qué quieres saber, Sakura?" él cuestionó. Ella infló sus mejillas y se miró los pies mientras caminaba de la mano con el hombre mayor. Una idea repentinamente golpeó mientras miraba a Tobi con una sonrisa dentuda.

"¡Deidara-san tiene arcilla en su habitación y le gusta hacer que se pongan en marcha! ¡Vamos a entrar 'y hacer que la arcilla haga boom!"


	4. Kukazu

2,324 ... 2,325 ... 2,326 ...

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, jugueteando silenciosamente con sus pulgares. Justo al otro lado de la mesa estaba Kakuzu sin su capucha y máscara, contando el dinero de su recompensa más reciente. El dinero tuvo que ser deducido de las finanzas de Akatsuki debido a dos ocurrencias. Uno, la habitación de Deidara tuvo que ser reparada debido a numerosas explosiones inesperadas. Dos, la pared en la sala de estar tuvo que ser restaurada porque Tobi fue enviado directamente por causar el incidente anterior.

"K-Kakuzu-san?"

2,327 ... 2,328 ... 2,329 ...

"¿Qué?"

"Dei... Deidara-san dijo que tienes un temperamento. ¿Es cierto?" ella cuestionó dócilmente.

Su mano se detuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir hojeando el dinero.

"Sí."

2,330 ... 2,331 ... 2, 332 ...

Sakura volvió a mirar sus manos. Ella había estado en la base durante aproximadamente dos semanas y se había quedado con Tobi y Deidara todo el tiempo. En esas dos semanas, ella había visto a Kakuzu contando dinero, anotando cosas en su pequeño cuaderno, o discutiendo extremadamente violentamente con el hombre del cabello plateado.

"Papá dice que también tengo mal genio". ella murmuró. Kakuzu captó su atención del dinero y levantó una ceja. "Me dijo que una vez me enojé y rompí su escritorio por la mitad".

Eso era difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que el escritorio del líder estaba hecho de madera gruesa.

"Un temperamento, dices..." reflexionó Kakuzu en voz baja. Ahora un poco interesado, dejó su dinero y levantó los ojos para poner toda su atención en ella. Sakura agachó aún más la cabeza si fuera posible.

"Levanta la cabeza. No me gusta hablar con la gente cuando están sentados frente a mí".

Levantó la cabeza y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

"L-Lo siento, Kakuzu-san". ella dijo. Su cabeza podría estar levantada, pero sus ojos estaban pegados a la mesa, evitando su mirada. Kakuzu suspiró internamente. No era su intención intimidarla en esta medida. Ella era solo una niña, después de todo. Él podría ser un hombre adulto sin mucha moral, pero asustar a los niños pequeños no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer.

Suspiró.

"Sakura, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te sacaron para ir al pueblo?" preguntó. Ella volteó sus ojos hacia el techo por unos momentos antes de mirarlo con tímidos ojos verdes.

"Yo... nunca he ido. Mamá y papá quieren que me quede aquí porque es seguro". Sakura murmuró. Kakuzu se deslizó fuera de su asiento.

"Vámonos, entonces. Tengo que hacer mandados y no puedo dejarte sola".

Una expresión de pura emoción brilló en su rostro mientras saltaba de su asiento y corría hacia su habitación.

"Déjame obtener mis abetos de chaqueta, Kakuzu-san!" Ella llamó mientras corría por el pasillo. Kakuzu la vio irse con una ceja fruncida.

::

No hace falta decir que Sakura estaba absolutamente extasiada por estar afuera en el frío, envuelta en su chaqueta roja y su pañuelo verde lima. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras contemplaba todas las vistas y sonidos del bullicio de la vida civil. Pero no importaba cuán curiosa fuera, ella se mantuvo al lado de Kakuzu. Estaba agradecido de que ella no le diera ninguna razón para que él mantuviera un ojo constante. También se comportó bastante bien para su edad, permitiéndole hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin ningún problema. Ella era buena compañía, en realidad. Comparado con Hidan al menos.

Sintió un tirón en su capa.

"Kakuzu-san, ¿qué es eso?"

Sakura señalaba un edificio donde se podían ver libros sobre libros apilados en estantes en el interior.

"Esa es una biblioteca". Respondió, el interés despertó: "Es un lugar donde puedes leer todo tipo de libros... ¿te quedarías aquí mientras hago los últimos trámites? Volveré dentro de una hora más o menos".

Ella le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo antes de entrar corriendo.

::

Había tardado mucho más de lo que había anticipado. Los últimos recados de Kakuzu le tomaron al menos tres horas en completarse. La noche ya había alcanzado la cresta en el horizonte y solo dejaba una franja de rosa en el cielo lejano. Kakuzu regresó a la biblioteca y entró.

El lugar era bastante estéril y solo estaba el bibliotecario, pero no a la vista. Un par de mesas estaban dispersas entre la habitación. También estaban desocupadas, salvo la que estaba en el rincón más alejado. Había una pequeña pila de libros en la superficie de madera con un toque de rosa al lado. Sakura estaba durmiendo la siesta en silencio con su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. Kakuzu pasó una mano por su rostro enmascarado y la levantó.

"Mmm... ¿Kakuzu-san?" ella murmuró atontada.

"Solo duerme. Te llevaré a casa".

Ella tarareó en respuesta mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y escondía su rostro en la unión de su hombro. Kakuzu se puso rígido ante su abrazo y abrió su boca para reprenderla. Después de una consideración rápida, cerró la boca y dejó escapar un suspiro casi silencioso.

Quizás, esta vez, podría dejarlo pasar.


	5. Kisame e Itachi

Itachi estaba sentado junto a la ventana de la Casa de los Akatsuki en Frost Country con un grueso libro de poesía en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra. Su Sharingan estaba apagado y unas delgadas gafas enmarcadas se acomodaban cómodamente en su nariz. Sakura estaba jugando en la nieve con Deidara y Tobi, riendo alegremente. Mayormente los dos idiotas eran los que estaban riendo.

A ella realmente le encantaba estar con ellos porque estaban sorprendentemente bien versados en el trato con niños pequeños. Itachi... Itachi no estaba seguro de cómo manejar a alguien tan joven como ella. Hubo un momento en su vida cuando era un hermano mayor. Ahora, el título era demasiado bueno para él. Volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y ver que Deidara y Sakura habían convertido a Tobi en un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Deidara rompió a reír, Sakura atrapó la mirada de Itachi y lo saludó amablemente. Él devolvió el gesto con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Sakura sonrió alegremente antes de volverse hacia el muñeco de nieve Tobi. Jugaron durante otro largo rato antes de que Konan les pidiera a todos que entraran.

"Pero mamá, ¿por qué no podemos jugar más?" Sakura hizo un puchero. Konan alisó el cabello de la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

"No quiero que te enfermes, cariño". Ella respondió, con la cara seria como siempre, "Ve a bañarte y ponte tu pijama".

Sakura asintió feliz y trotó por el pasillo. Cuando desapareció en su habitación, Konan se volvió hacia Deidara y Tobi.

"Ustedes dos han sido programados para una misión con Sasori-san y Zetsu-san. Ve a ver a Leader-sama".

Asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron por el otro extremo del pasillo.

::

Itachi se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, leyendo un libro como siempre lo haría. Su compañero, Kisame, estaba tirado en el sofá con Sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a él. Ella tenía una bola de arcilla no reactiva de Deidara en sus manos e intentó hacer una flor. El silencio entre los tres era cómodo, y no tuvieron problema en continuar así durante horas. Es decir, hasta que, Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a Itachi.

"Itachi-san, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?"

Kisame, el bastardo, ni siquiera trató de ocultar sus carcajadas. El ojo de Itachi se crispó un poco antes de quitarse las gafas.

"¿Qué trajo esto, Sakura?" él cuestionó.

"No sé. Escuché de Deidara-san que los bebés crecen dentro de los estómagos de mamá y que papá los pone allí. ¿Cómo hace eso papá?"

Itachi estaba preparado para darle a la niña un discurso completo sobre la anatomía humana, pero la sonrisa descarada y burlona que Kisame le dio le hizo pensar lo contrario. Él suspiró.

"A veces, cuando dos personas están en una relación, deciden tener un hijo. Cuando eso sucede, el padre le da a la madre... semillas... y el bebé crece en el estómago de la madre". él explicó. Sakura asintió entendiendo y continuó jugando con su arcilla. Itachi se sintió aliviado cuando ella aceptó su respuesta tan obedientemente. La segunda ronda de risas de Kisame ciertamente no fue apreciada, pero al menos no lo hizo...

"¿Pueden dos chicos tener un bebé?"

...

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

"¿Entonces por qué no tienes un bebé con Kisame-san? ¿No tienen ustedes una re-la-ción?" preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Eso significa que pusiste tu semilla en Kisame-san o es al revés?"

Itachi y Kisame compartieron miradas igualmente horrorizadas.

"No tenemos una relación así, chica". Kisame aclaró rápidamente, lanzando una sonrisa avergonzada, "Lo que Itachi-san significa es que cuando dos personas se quieren, y lo desean, ponen manos a la obra".

"¿Entonces ustedes dos no se gustan uno al otro?"

"NO."

Unos días más tarde, Sakura le hizo la misma pregunta a Deidara sobre él y Tobi.

Deidara se atragantó con su agua.


	6. Hidan

A Hidan se le prohibió maldecir cuando estaba con Sakura. No había mierdas, pollas o follar. Una palabra incorrecta en torno a "La niña de Akatsuki" y él sería pateado hasta Suna. Pero de todos modos no era como si estuviera cerca del niño. Los de la base trataron de mantenerla lejos de él tanto como fuera posible (por razones obvias), y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Es decir, hasta que se convirtió en el único disponible.

Así que aquí estaba él, practicando su taijutsu con Sakura mirándolo de lado. Su guadaña estaba sentada en su regazo, sana y salva. Hidan no tenía que preocuparse de que ella se lastimara. Por lo que escuchó, ella era una buena niña y, de verdad, sus gritos de asombro por su entrenamiento le estaban dando a su ego un día de campo.

"¡Eres tan genial, Hidan-san!"

"¡Demonios, sí!"

El infierno no fue considerado una maldición, ¿verdad? Sakura soltó una risita y le dio una brillante sonrisa. Tomó un descanso después de aproximadamente una hora y se sentó al lado del niño de cuatro años. Ella le entregó una botella de agua.

"Gracias, mocosa".

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, mirando a las nubes. Sakura echó un vistazo a un lado, echando un vistazo a la mirada pensativa que se reflejaba en la cara de Hidan. Fue extraño verlo así. Por lo general, ella lo veía molesto, enojado, presumido o aburrido. Ahora que lo pensó, realmente no hubo un momento en que lo viera sonreír realmente.

"Hidan-san".

"¿Mm?"

"¿Qué te hace feliz?"

Apartó su mirada del cielo y se encontró con un par de ojos puramente interesados. Qué niña tan rara.

"Lo que me hace feliz..." repitió lentamente. Lo pensó por un momento. "... Ser un jashinista tendría que ser esa mierda. Ha sido conmigo desde hace bastante tiempo, y es lo único que tengo, en serio".

Hidan dijo que no significaba nada, pero tenía los ojos bajos, evitando la mirada de Sakura. Después de unos momentos, ella dejó su guadaña con cuidado y saltó a su regazo. Ella sonrió ante su expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Cuéntame una historia, Hidan-san! ¡Quiero saber más sobre Jashin! ¡Suena muy, muy genial!" ella dijo efusivamente. Hidan arqueó una ceja y sonrió, suaves risas se derramaron de sus labios.

"Eres muy rara, ¿lo sabías? Vamos primero, empezaré a contarte historias mientras preparo el almuerzo".

::

Fue alrededor de tres días más tarde cuando los Akatsuki comenzaron a llegar a la casa. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Kisame regresaron por la noche a una extrañamente tranquila casa. Hidan no estaba tirado en el sofá aburrido como si esperaran que fuera una Sakura, no se escabullía para evitar la hora de acostarse como solía hacerlo. Interesados (y ligeramente preocupados), los cuatro intercambiaron silencio y bajaron por uno de los tenues pasillos hasta la habitación de Sakura.

La puerta estaba abierta, el suave resplandor de la luz de la noche se filtraba en la oscuridad. A medida que se acercaban, comenzaron a escuchar la calma profunda y seductora de... ¡la voz de Hidan! Deidara y Kisame se asomaron primero y quedaron estupefactos ante lo que veian.

Hidan estaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Sakura, apoyándose contra la pared y sosteniendo un libro en sus manos. Sakura estaba acurrucada contenta en su regazo, sus manos se aferraban a su camisa, su cabeza sobre su pecho y sus ojos medio cerrados y aún caídos.

"¿Y despue que pasooo?" ella murmuró. Hidan dio vuelta la página y levantó las gafas que estaban en el puente de su nariz.

"Después de salvar a la princesa de la malvada bruja, el príncipe la trajo de vuelta a su castillo y tuvo una hermosa boda llena de rosas blancas, girasoles e iris, tal como lo prometió el príncipe. Y luego vivieron felices para siempre. "

Sakura estaba dichosamente dormida. Hidan cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesita de noche antes de sacar a Sakura de su regazo y meterla en la cama. Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se encontró con cuatro miradas divertidas. Deidara corrió hacia él primero, mirando al hombre mayor con los mejores ojos de cachorro que pudo reunir.

"Léeme una historia, um"

Hidan enrojeció de vergüenza y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Cállate rubia!" él gritó-susurró, ganando una ceja levantada de Sasori, "Se espeluznante en otro lugar, ¡¿quieres?!"

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su habitación. Después de unos segundos, Kisame habló.

"Pensé que eras el único que usaba lentes, Itachi-san".

"Y pensé que Hidan habría arremetido contra el comentario". Itachi dijo.

"Olvídate del comentario. No sabía que Hidan sabía lo que era susurrar". Sasori comentó secamente.

"¿Alguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta que Hidan no ha hablado mal, ni siquiera una vez?"

Tomó una semana entera para que Hidan volviera a la normalidad.


	7. Sasori

Estaba agradecido de que ella supiera cómo callarse.

Sasori estaba en su taller, jugueteando con un par de partes de marionetas. Estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo, sin importarle a la niña que estaba leyendo detenidamente a través de su colección aparentemente interminable. Sakura pensó que estas marionetas eran algo espeluznantes. Se veían tan... reales... pero no había forma de que lo fueran. Sakura estaba segura de eso. Mientras continuaba hojeando las diferentes piezas del arte de Sasori, se encontró con una pintura en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

Estaba oscuro, ya que esta parte del taller estaba oscurecida principalmente por la tela roja que Sasori usaría para vestir a sus marionetas. Había un gran lienzo pintado con cuidadosos trazos de un azul profundo y sutil. Estaba salpicado de blanco amarillento, presumiblemente las estrellas. En medio de toda la belleza tranquila, había una silueta de un niño pequeño en la esquina del lienzo, mirando hacia arriba. Debajo de la pintura había una placa de oro grabada.

 _Ego solus._

 _¿Ego solus?_

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Sasori y tiraba suavemente de su camisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

"¿Qué quiere decir... _Ego Solus_...?"

Hizo una pausa, los ojos cuidadosamente indiferentes se cerraron frente a él. Estuvo tranquilo por un largo tiempo, tanto que Sakura creyó que él no le daría una respuesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y volver a mirar más títeres, miró hacia un lado.

"Yo solo."

"¿Sasori-san...?"

" _Ego Solus_ significa Yo, y Soledad. Si se juntan seria mi soledad o solo yo".

Incluso cuando su expresión estaba tan vacía como siempre, Sakura notó que algo andaba mal. Ella agarró su mano insensible y lo miró preocupada.

"¿Por qué estás solo, Sasori-san? Hablas con Deidara-san todos los días. A veces, Itachi-san y Kakuzu-san. Si hablas con mucha gente, ¿por qué sigues solo?" ella preguntó. Esa fue una pregunta interesante. Tal vez fue el hecho de que sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño y no lo descubrió hasta un año después. Tal vez era un hecho que su abuela le había mentido acerca de sus padres y él pasó todo ese tiempo creyéndola. Tal vez fue el hecho de que convirtió a la única persona que lo consideraba un amigo en su primer títere humano.

Pero él nunca le diría nada de eso.

Sasori dejó sus herramientas y giró la silla para mirarla. Él levantó su cabeza con la mano y la miró fríamente, todos los rastros de su emoción anterior se desvanecieron.

"Tener gente a tu alrededor no significa nada. Toma un puñado de extraños al azar y ponlos en una habitación, incluido tú mismo. Incluso cuando hay personas, no conoces a ninguna de ellas. Eres un cuerpo aislado rodeado de muchos otros cuerpos aislados". Él dijo. Las cejas de Sakura se arrugaron mientras permanecía allí y reflexionaba sobre su explicación.

"Bueno... ¿qué hay de malo en hacer amigos con ellos? De esa manera no puedes estar solo".

"¿Y cómo propone que haga tal cosa? Estas personas también pueden ser bárbaras sin moral".

"Pero incluso los bárbaros tienen corazón, Sasori-san"

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Sakura se acercó a él y tocó el bote insertado en su pecho.

"¿Ves eso, Sasori-san?" ella chirrió, "A pesar de que eres una marioneta, ¡todavía tienes corazón!"

Bajó la mirada hacia su rostro sonriente antes de burlarse y girar su asiento para continuar trabajando en su proyecto. Tiró de un taburete de la esquina de la habitación y se sentó a su lado. Ella comenzó a contarle sobre su día: los bienes y los males y lo que quería hacer más adelante.

... Y él escuchó.


	8. Zetzu

La llevó al invernadero porque quería mirar las rosas y no tenía quejas. Él tenía que atender el resto de las flores allí de todos modos. Sakura se maravilló de todos los tipos de flores que vio y se quedó boquiabierta ante todos los bellos colores. Pasó unos minutos solo mirando cada flor individual, admirando su belleza antes de pasar a la siguiente. Zetsu estaba completamente intrigado, por decir lo menos.

Era de conocimiento común que él era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba observar a personas únicas. ¿Por qué personas únicas? Porque eran tan difíciles de encontrar en estos días. Las personas con las que se topaba a diario eran todas iguales en el fondo: hastiadas y luchando por sobrevivir. Esos tipos de personas solo eran interesantes al principio, pero lo aburrieron unos segundos después. Pero había algo muy diferente sobre los niños en comparación con los demás. Especialmente en el caso de Sakura.

A la mayoría de los niños les puede interesar un excedente de flores por un corto período de tiempo, pero había transcurrido aproximadamente media hora y Sakura todavía estaba mirando fijamente al racimo de fresas como si estuviera tratando de descubrir todos sus secretos. Él simplemente no entendió.

"¿De qué tienes tanta curiosidad?" preguntó, "¿Son realmente tan interesada en las flores?"

"Por supuesto que son interesantes, Zetsu-san. Primero comienzan como una pequeña semilla. Con un poco de agua, mucho sol, y en algún momento, se convierten en algo bonito". Ella respondió sin levantar la vista de sus reflexiones.

"Sin embargo, mueren aún más rápido" 5

"Bueno, eso solo significa que tienes que apreciarlos aún más, ¿ne?"

Zetsu parpadeó. Después de unos minutos más de inspección adicional, Sakura apartó la vista de las fresas y caminó hacia él.

"Zetsu-san, está bien tener miedo, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó en voz baja. Todo el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido en ese momento, haciendo que el hombre mayor la mirara con sorpresa.

"... Eso depende. ¿De qué tienes miedo?"

Sakura miró sus pies y juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se mostraba reacia a lo que iba a decir, eso estaba claro. Cuando volvió a mirar a Zetsu por segunda vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. En todo su tiempo aquí, nunca la había visto perdida por tanta esperanza.

"Zetsu-san, si fueras a morir pronto, ¿estarías asustado también?"

...

¿...Eh...?

Ella se había aferrado a su cintura y enterrado su cabeza en su abdomen. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con torpeza, haciendo que se aferrase a él con más fuerza.

"La muerte es... no algo de lo que temería. Lo he visto demasiadas veces para que me preocupe. Además, todo termina finalmente. No puedes detenerlo aunque lo hayas intentado".

"Eso es..."

Zetsu levantó una ceja hacia ella.

"... Eso es lo que papá le dijo a mamá después de que fui al médico ayer..."

"¿Y por qué estabas en los doctores?"

Ella cerró la boca nuevamente y guardó silencio durante los siguientes segundos. Ella respondió con un susurro pequeño y quebrado que hizo que los ojos de Zetsu se agrandaran, y luego aún más con el seguimiento.

"Zetsu-san... prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie... por favor"

Con una cara dolorosamente en blanco, respondió.

"Lo prometo."


	9. Medianoche

Estaban en la azotea de la Casa Akatsuki, contemplando la extensión de azul turbia y su brillo manchado. Itachi nunca se tomó el tiempo para mirar el cielo. De hecho, el pensamiento nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero cuando Sakura le tomó la mano y lo hizo subir al tejado con ella solo con el fin de mirar estrellas en el medio de la noche, no tenía una buena excusa para negarse.

Así que aquí estaba, sentado afuera a medianoche con los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo.

"Uwa... ¿no es tan lindo? ¡Hay tantas estrellas!" Sakura exclamó, señalando hacia arriba, "¿No crees que es bonito, Itachi-san?"

Él miró en su dirección.

"Aja"

Ella sonrió.

"Ne, ne, ¿sabes qué más? Mamá me contó una historia sobre las estrellas. ¡Dijo que una vez que alguien fallecía, sus almas subían, subían, subían, hasta que se volvían lo suficientemente brillantes como para tener el honor de ser vistos de noche!" Exclamó con asombro, "No conozco a nadie que se haya convertido en una estrella. ¿Conoces a alguien allá arriba, Itachi-san?"

 _"¡Itachi-chan! ¡Ven aquí, hice onigiri! Trae a Sasuke-chan también, ¿sí?"_

 _"Tú eres el futuro del clan. No espero nada más que grandes cosas de ti, Itachi"._

 _"¡Tu, 'Tachi! ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? ¡Mejoré mi shunshin!"_

"Lo sé... a bastantes". Él respondió en voz baja.

"De verdad, apuesto a que están muy felices allí arriba. Tal vez estén un poco tristes porque ya no pueden estar contigo, pero eso no significa que se hayan ido. Mamá siempre me dice que mientras más brillante es la estrella, más sonríen. ¡Y eso es bueno porque todas las estrellas son realmente brillantes! ¡Eso quiere decir que los millones de estrellas tienen millones de sonrisas!"

Sakura se había levantado y tenía los brazos extendidos, como si tratara de abrazar a cada estrella que pudiera.

"... ¿Por qué las estrellas me sonríen?" Susurró Itachi. Su voz era tan suave que Sakura casi no lo escuchó. "¿Qué pasaría si fuera mi culpa que algunas de las estrellas estuvieran allí desde el principio? No merezco sus sonrisas".

La chica se agachó frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y las cejas fruncidas.

"¿Los amabas, Itachi-san?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Los amabas?" ella repitió, "¿Quieres a las estrellas que pones en el cielo?"

Itachi la miró, con la cara seria, buscando en sus iris genuinos algún tipo de motivo oculto. ¿Qué podría decir? Eran su familia.

"Yo sí."

De repente, las manos de Sakura estaban en sus mejillas. Ella sonrió.

"¡Si los amas, ellos también te amaban, tonto! Si alguien te ama, siempre te amarán. No importa si has hecho algo mal, siempre te perdonarán. Sé que es verdad porque una vez comí unas galletas de buncha cuando mamá me dijo que no lo hiciera. Se enojó conmigo y me metí en un gran problema. Pensé que mamá me odiaba cuando lo hice, pero al final del día, ella todavía me leyó una historia y me metió en la cama. ¿Viste Itachi-san? ¡Hice algo malo y mamá todavía me amaba!

 _"Padre, madre, yo..."_

 _"Lo sé, Itachi"._

 _"Itachi, solo prométeme esto. Cuida a Sasuke. Y no temas, este es el camino que has elegido. Comparado contigo, nuestro dolor terminará en un instante. Incluso si nuestras filosofías difieren, estoy orgulloso de haberte llamado hijo mío"._

Sakura se alarmó cuando un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de Itachi. Él gentilmente la tomó de las muñecas e inclinó la cabeza.

"Tú... realmente eres una niña amable ..."


	10. Amanecer

"Sabes, Sakura-chan, hm, sé que te gusta ver los amaneceres con la gente, pero ¿por qué trajiste a ese montón de aserrín? Apenas puedo sacarlo de la cama por la mañana para las misiones, un."

Sasori rodó sus ojos y mantuvo sus ojos en el horizonte oscuro y distante. Sakura abrazó el brazo de Sasori.

"¡Porque Sasori-san prometió! ¿Verdad, Sasori-san?" ella preguntó vertiginosamente. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos como de cierva mientras esperaba su respuesta. Él la miró por unos segundos antes de voltear su cabeza desdeñosamente.

"Tch"

Deidara y Sakura compartieron una sonrisa. El cielo seguía siendo de un tono azul oscuro, y el sol todavía tenía que destellar el primero de sus rayos. Entre los tres, hubo un cómodo silencio mientras esperaban el amanecer. Deidara estaba modelando un pequeño pedazo de arcilla con sus dedos, y Sasori estaba arreglando una de las armas en su brazo. Sakura, sin embargo, estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Las estrellas... Las estrellas ...

¿Ella realmente se convertiría en una de esas estrellas?

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san..."

La miraron.

"Sí, ¿eh?"

"¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de amar a alguien?" ella preguntó. Deidara miró a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

"Es una pregunta un tanto extraña, un poco. De repente también." dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, "¿De dónde sacaste eso, hm?"

"Amm... Hidan-san me leyó una historia hace unas noches. Se trataba de un tipo que amaba mucho a esta chica y se iba a casar con ella. ¡Alguna vez le consiguió este anillo tan bonito! Pero luego se enfermó un día antes de la boda y murió unos días después. El tipo lloró y lloró y siguió diciendo _'No debería haberla amado... No debería haberla amado..._ ' Pensé que era raro que dijera que después de que ella muriera le pregunté a Hidan-san por qué el chico haría algo así, pero Hidan-san dijo que algo así nunca le había sucedido, así que no lo sabía. ¿Lo sabían?

Deidara permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando en cualquier tipo de experiencia que tuviera que respondiera a su pregunta. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"Lo siento, Sakura. Tampoco lo sé, hm. ¿Y tú, Danna?"

Sasori estaba en silencio, su cabeza titulada hacia el mundo de arriba. Él no dio señales de haberlos escuchado.

"... ¿Danna?"

El sol ahora estaba ascendiendo en la distancia, pero la manta de la noche aún cubría la mayor parte de lo que podían ver. Sasori dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

"El hombre de la historia era un tonto. Si la hubiera amado de verdad, nunca hubiera dicho esas cosas".

"¿En serio ~? Pero en la historia la amó tanto, ¿acaso no dijo eso solo porque estaba triste?"

"Podría haber estado triste, pero eso no es excusa. Nunca debería haber dicho eso sobre ella. Debería estar feliz de haber pasado todo su tiempo con ella incluso cuando la había visto morir por su enfermedad. Patéticamente inútil en ese momento, pero eso no le da derecho a decir que no debería haberla amado". Él siseó. Deidara quedó atónita al silencio. Nunca había visto a Sasori verse tan... emocional. Su mano cubría sus ojos y sus dientes estaban apretados. En todo caso, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero los títeres no lloraban.

"... Nunca se arrepintió de haberla amado. Ni siquiera por un segundo, a pesar de haber dicho todas esas cosas. Aunque nunca llegó a ponerse el vestido de novia con el torbellino de flores de cerezo en la parte inferior. Usar el anillo que hizo para ella".

El sol ya estaba sobre el horizonte, brillando brillantemente con su luz anaranjada. Sakura se aferró a la mano de madera de Sasori.

"¿Cómo se llamaba, Sasori-san?"

Él la miró.

"... Kaede".

Un poco más tarde, Sakura estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Deidara con su cara enterrada en la base de su cuello. Tanto él como Sasori todavía estaban en la azotea, disfrutando (por una vez) de una simple conversación.

"Así es como fue, un... Te convertiste en un títere después de lo que le pasó a Kaede-san". Deidara reflexionó, "Creo que puedo entender por qué nunca has hablado de eso, hm. ¿Deberíamos decirle a Hidan que deje de leer libros así a Sakura? Es decir, algunos parecen algo inapropiados, hm"

"Eventualmente aprenderá todo eso, ¿por qué esperar?" Ella tiene el resto de su vida para entender sobre estas cosas. Un día, cuando sea mayor, mirará hacia atrás en este día y se alegrará de haber aprendido esto" Sasori respondió suavemente.

"Eh, no puedo esperar hasta que Sakura crezca, un. Me hace sentir viejo solo de pensarlo".

Sasori rodó sus ojos.

"Suenas como un viejo que ya está malcriado, hablando de Sakura como si fueras su hermano mayor".

"Psh- ¡Estoy lo suficientemente cerca de uno!"

Sakura, que estaba quieta y fingiendo dormir, se mordió el labio para no llorar.


	11. Madrugada

"Entonces Sakura, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?" Tobi preguntó mientras los dos entraban a la cocina. Ella lo miró sospechosamente mientras se sentaba en el mostrador de la isla.

"Tu... ¿Cocinas Tobi-san?" ella preguntó lentamente. Él se puso un delantal amarillo y se volvió hacia ella.

"Por supuesto que puedo cocinar. Nunca lo hice porque nadie preguntó. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres comer? Huevos, tostadas, sopa de miso"

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

"Ne, ¿estás seguro de que es seguro para mí comer? No quiero que me envenene accidentalmente, ¿sabes?" ella dijo. La mirada de Tobi se movió detrás de su máscara mientras él se acercaba y movía su frente.

"Qué rudo. ¿Hidan te ha estado molestando?"

"Tal vez ~" ella sonrió. Tobi levantó los labios en una breve sonrisa antes de que él le pellizcara las mejillas y se volviera para entrar en la cocina. Sakura lo observó trabajar con gran interés y se sorprendió de que realmente parecía que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer, ella había expresado eso en voz alta y él le lanzó una mirada irritada a través de su ojo. Ella sonrió a cambio.

Cuando Tobi le arrojó los huevos al * tamagoyaki, levantó la mirada hacia la niña y la vio despedazar cuidadosamente las cáscaras de huevo rotas.

"Sakura"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?"

Ella levantó la cabeza, las cejas tejidas con trocitos de cascaras de huevo entre los dedos.

"¿... Planes para el futuro...?" ella repitió inquisitivamente, "¿De qué estás hablando, Tobi-san?"

"Supongo que dentro de unos años estarás entrenando para ser un shinobi, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tu padre espera al menos eso de ti. ¿Qué tipo de shinobi planeas ser?" él cuestionó. Sakura bajó su mirada a sus manos. Ella nunca había pensado en eso antes. En realidad, nunca pensó realmente en eso porque no creía tener la necesidad de hacerlo.

"No sé. Si me convierto en un shinobi, me gustaría ser médico para poder sanar a todos mis amigos y compañeros de equipo". Ella respondió. Hizo una pausa cortando un bloque de tofu para darle una mirada extraña.

"... ¿Si?"

"Si."

Tobi se abstuvo de comentar y continuó haciendo el desayuno de Sakura. Poco después, un plato de tamagoyaki, un tazón de arroz y un cuenco de sopa de miso se presentaron frente a ella. Ella tomó sus palillos con incertidumbre. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es seguro para comer?"

"Solo, comételo."

Sakura rompió los palillos con un puchero.

"Itadakimasu".

...

...

...

"¡Uwa! ¡Es sorprendentemente bueno!" ella exclamó horrorizada. Los ojos de Tobi se crisparon por segunda vez. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Con las mejillas llenas de comida y una amplia sonrisa arrugándose la cara, se metió otro trozo de tofu en la boca.

"¡Que 'shu por sha' comida, Tobi-shan!"

Kisame entró a la cocina con una impresionante cabecera y saludó a los dos bostezando.

"Buenos días... ¿Qué están comiendo?"

"¡Tobi-san me hizo el desayuno!" Sakura chirrió. Kisame alzó una ceja al hombre enmascarado vestido con el atuendo ridículamente casado.

"¿Cocinas?"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo, Kisame-senpai ~! ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas!" Tobi exclamó, volviendo a su fachada de niño.

"¿Hah? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'por supuesto que puedo'? ¡No has cocina ni una sola vez desde que llegaste a Akatsuki! ¡Si supiéramos que puedes cocinar no tendremos que comer esa maldita comida todos los días!"

Sakura continuó comiendo felizmente su desayuno a pesar del creciente caos que la rodeaba.

::

Después del desayuno, Tobi salió de la cocina y anduvo a propósito por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con la oficina de Pein. Entró sin llamar y se paró frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pein levantó la vista.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Hace poco, había hablado con Sakura sobre su posible estudio de las artes shinobi. Ella me dijo que si se convertía en una, se convertiría en médica. _'Si'_."

Pein exhaló por su nariz y dejó su pluma.

"Eso es correcto. _Si_ ". respondió.

"Me gusta hacer un seguimiento de los activos futuros de esta organización, grande o pequeña. Ya lo sabes". Él dijo: "Dime, Pein, por qué tanto tú como Sakura se atreven a decir _'si'_ ".

Pein abrió un cajón en su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de color beige con el nombre _'Haruno Sakura'_ escrito en gruesas letras negras en la pestaña. Se lo entregó a Tobi quien escaneó el contenido con ojo crítico. Después de un minuto o dos, levantó la vista, un ojo rojo endurecido brillando a través de su máscara.

 _"Si-"_ Dijo Pein.

 *** tamagoyaki: tortilla enrollada**


	12. Mediodia

"¿Helado de chocolate?"

"¡Listo!"

"¿Soda con helado?"

"¡Listo!"

"¿La tercera temporada completa de Destrozado?"

"¡Listo! ¡Yosh, Kisame-san! ¡Ahora estamos listos para mirar el resto del día!" Sakura exclamó. Tanto ella como Kisame se dejaron caer en el sofá, cada una con su propia tina de helado, y se pusieron cómodos cuando comenzaron los créditos iniciales. Sí. Iban a ver el drama más angustioso y desgarrador que podrían tener en sus manos. Cada uno de ellos tenía una tina de helado en el regazo y estaban traspasando el postre azucarado en la boca casi de inmediato.

Habían pasado tres minutos del cuarto episodio cuando Kisame se había levantado para tomar su quinta pinta de helado cuando vio una mancha púrpura clara en el hombro de Sakura.

"Eh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Te lastiman de nuevo?"

Ella se rió tímidamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Estaba corriendo y no miré hacia dónde iba y choqué contra una pared". ella dijo: "Simplemente siendo torpe como de costumbre".

Él alborotó su cabello sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Realmente tienes que tener más cuidado, pero maldita sea. Debes golpearte el hombro con fuerza para que te dé un hematoma como ese". Musitó. Sakura se rió como si no fuera nada y continuaron viendo el drama. En los créditos finales del séptimo episodio, once jarras vacías de helado y seis botellas vacías de refresco estaban sobre la mesa de café, y las caras de desesperación estaban enlucidas en los rostros de Kisame y Sakura.

"Comimos demasiado helado". Ella murmuró.

"Y eso no ayudó al hecho de que el personaje principal de esta serie es un idiota absoluto". añadió decepcionado. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de estallar en un ataque de risas. Con sus estómagos llenos de comida chatarra, hicieron una pausa en el espectáculo y fueron a la cocina para obtener aún más comida. Regresaron al sofá con un tazón de palomitas de maíz y una bolsa de crema agria y papas fritas de cebolla.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella?" Kisame exclamó con la boca llena de comida mientras señalaba enojado al televisor: "CHICA, ¡TE ASESINARÁN SI ANDAS SOLA EN LA CASA DE DIOS! ¡ESTÁ ALLÍ! ¡SABES QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ!"

"¡DATE VUELTA! ¡GIRA, ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI! ¿POR QUÉ TE ESTAS VOLTEANDO LENTO?! ¿POR QUÉ?" Sakura gritó.

Cerca del final de la temporada final, Kakuzu e Itachi entraron a la sala de estar. Se detuvieron, sin embargo, cuando vieron la mesa de café volcada y las formas furiosas de Sakura y Kisame.

"¡YA 'MURIÓ COMO UN BASTARDO ESTÚPIDO! ¡CÓMO MIERDA TE ATREVES!" Kisame rugió, "¡YA! HICISTE SENTADO A TRAVÉS DE TODOS LOS DECIMOS EPISODIOS, ¿ASÍ QUE PODRÍAS MORIR DESENCIENDO? ¿QUIÉN MIERDAS HACE ESO?"

"¡NO SÓLO ESO, PERO AMAS A TU HERMANO EN LUGAR DE TU MEJOR AMIGA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES VAMPIROS, TU MEJOR AMIGA TE AMA Y TU HERMANO TENÍA UNA SANGRE SANA QUE TE MINTIÓ EN ESTE TIEMPO!" gritó Sakura. Itachi observó a los dos con una ceja levantada, y Kakuzu negó con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Tenía que recordar prohibirle a cualquiera ver dramas como estos en la casa.


	13. Atardecer

Honestamente, tuvo que admitir que esto era más divertido de lo que originalmente había pensado. Pero, por supuesto, nunca diría eso en voz alta. Sakura estaba trotando delante de él, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba con curiosidad el distrito comercial. Konan le había dicho que tenía que salir con Sakura para conseguir ropa nueva.

Era contrario a la idea con la única razón de desperdiciar dinero. Pero no podía sentirse demasiado molesto por eso. Lo único que lo desconcertó de toda esta terrible experiencia fue que ahora estaba parado torpemente en el medio de una tienda llena de nada más que mamá, abuelas y niños pequeños. Todos los ojos enfocados en él tampoco ayudaron.

"Kakuzu-san, ¿qué debería conseguir? ¿Una camisa y pantalones o un vestido?" Sakura preguntó. Rápidamente miró alrededor de la tienda y solo vio vestidos de la variedad linda e hinchada.

"... Camisa y pantalones. Usar un vestido es ineficaz si te pillan en una emergencia".

"¡Bueno!"

Ella saltó a algún lugar en la tienda, dejando a Kakuzu sentado incómodamente en una de las lujosas sillas. Estaba a punto de sacar su libro de bingo y calcular el dinero que podría ganar en las próximas semanas cuando una anciana se sentó a su lado.

"¡Tu pequeña querida es tan adorable!" ella arrulló, "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Cuatro, pero ella no es..."

"¡Cuatro! ¡Oh, qué preciosos! ¡Recuerdo cuando mi niño tenía cuatro años!" ella interrumpió mientras juntaba sus manos. Kakuzu se crispó y decidió mantener la boca cerrada. La mujer siguió hablando.

"¡Y tu niña es la más linda! Me encontré con ella hace unos diez minutos y se disculpó de inmediato y ni siquiera fue su culpa. Nunca antes había conocido a un niño de cuatro años tan educado y respetable. Me pregunto, ¿ella alguna vez lanza rabietas?

Kakuzu la miró.

"... ¿Qué?"

"¿Tu pequeña niña alguna vez lanza rabietas?"

"No, no creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho". Respondió. Sus cejas se arrugaron al pensar en eso. Supuso que era extraño. Los niños de su edad generalmente arrojan ataques, ¿no? La anciana suspiró, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"¿Es eso tan dulce? Mi nieto nunca hizo una rabieta cuando era más joven tampoco, pero sé que fue mi culpa. Era extrañamente considerado para su edad, pero más tarde descubrí que era porque él estaba triste". Ella dijo. Kakuzu le lanzó una mirada extraña cuando Sakura regresó con un par de pantalones cortos y pantalones y dos camisas rojas.

"¡Aquí, he terminado!" ella chirrió. Kakuzu se levantó y le quitó la ropa. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el extraño que respondió con una sonrisa y un saludo. En la caja registradora, Sakura tiró de la pierna del pantalón de Kakuzu.

"¿Quién era esa agradable obaa-san?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Quién sabe".

::

La anciana se puso de pie, estiró sus viejas extremidades y salió de la tienda de ropa. Casi de inmediato, apareció un shinobi de Suna a su lado.

"¡Chiyo-baasama! Te hemos estado buscando, ¿dónde has estado?"

::

En un pensamiento de segunda mano, Kakuzu se desvió hacia una pequeña panadería. Sakura estaba absolutamente encantada cuando él le había comprado una magdalena de terciopelo rojo, una que ella fácilmente masticaba.

"¡Gracias, Kakuzu-san!" ella exclamó con la boca llena. Después de que comenzaron su largo viaje a casa, un pensamiento estaba sacudiendo el cerebro de Kakuzu. La pregunta que la anciana le había hecho antes.

"Sakura"

"Hai, Kakuzu-san?"

"¿Por qué nunca has hecho una rabieta? Me di cuenta recientemente de que los niños de tu edad hacen esto con bastante frecuencia".

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo de la tarde y sonrió cuando los pájaros pasaron por encima.

"Bueno... ustedes siempre están ocupados, ¿saben? Todos tienen misiones de las que preocuparse y estoy bastante seguro de que ustedes tienen sus propios problemas de los que ocuparse. Si hago una rabieta, simplemente les molesto chicos. No quiero hacer eso". ella murmuró. Las cejas de Kakuzu se arrugaron.

"¿Entonces, qué haces?"

Sakura levantó la vista con ojos sorprendentemente hastiados. De repente, parecía cansada, mayor, y simplemente desprovista de su alegría pasada.

"No te preocupes por eso,Kakuzu-san. Estoy bien".


	14. Oscuridad

"Sigue escalando árboles y obtendrás más moretones". Zetsu dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña niña trepar las ramas de un enorme árbol situado en la colina. Sakura soltó una risita y siguió escalando más alto.

"¿Quién fue el que sigue diciendo que _'el único con el que puedes contar es contigo mismo'_?" Sakura recitó, lanzando su voz tan baja como pudo. Ella estalló en otro ataque de risitas antes de finalmente posarse en una de las ramas más anchas y contemplar los tonos rosa púrpura del horizonte. Zetsu suspiró y se sentó en la base del árbol.

" **Esto es lo que obtienes por contarle un montón de tonterías.** Cállate. No necesito escucharlo de ti".

Miró las dos cestas a su lado, ambas llenas de arándanos. Temprano en el día, Sakura lo había arrastrado para recoger estas frutas maduras. Lo aceptó, pensando que solo tardaría treinta minutos o una hora como máximo. Ciertamente no anticipó pasar toda la tarde recogiendo arándanos y hablando de pequeñas cosas caprichosas. Zetsu suspiró por segunda vez. En realidad, nunca anticipó pasar gran parte de su tiempo con una niña pequeña. La situación era casi imposible.

"Zetsu-san, viste a esa mariposa en los arbustos, ¿verdad? ¿Y estalló fuera de la concha? ¿Por qué hizo eso?" Sakura cuestionó.

"Esa mariposa fue la oruga con la que hiciste amistad hace un tiempo. **Recuerda que dijiste que desapareció y que todo lo que quedaba era esa extraña costra de concha. La oruga se convirtió en esa concha antes de convertirse en la mariposa".**

Alzó la vista y vio la cara de Sakura llena de asombro.

"Increíble..." ella murmuró. Ella se inclinó sobre la corteza y miró hacia las hojas verdes sobre ella. Sakura extendió la mano hasta que las puntas de sus dedos sintieron sus superficies cerosas. "Zetsu-san, ¿eres feliz?"

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"... No sé. **No fui hecho para ser feliz** ".

Sakura no sabía por qué, pero su respuesta hizo que su corazón se sintiera triste. Se quedó sentada en la rama de ese árbol un buen rato antes de poner su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Bien, estoy feliz, Zetsu-san!" ella chirrió. Lentamente comenzó a caminar por el árbol con Zetsu mirándola cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no se cayera.

"¿Oh?"

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy feliz todo el tiempo! Puedo pasar todo el tiempo con mamá, papá, Deidara-san, Tobi-san, Kakuzu-san, Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Hidan-san, Sasori -san, y tú, Zetsu-san! ¡Amo a todos y soy tan afortunada de tener gente tan maravillosa en mi familia! ¡No me importa lo que diga la gente sobre ustedes!

Ella ya estaba en la mitad del árbol cuando Zetsu levantó una ceja.

"¿ **Qué dice la gente de nosotros**?"

"Cuando fui a comprar comida con Kisame-san, él hizo este jutsu que lo hacía parecer diferente, pero me quedé igual. Y hubo estos muchachos que siguieron hablando de que 'Katsuki dijo que no eran buenos' y que son "personas horribles" y son "monstruos", pero sé que eso no es verdad".

Sakura estaba ahora firmemente en el suelo con sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puños. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la ira y sus ojos estaban absolutamente furiosos.

"¿Por qué la gente tiene que hablar mal de ustedes chicos?" Ella exclamo. Su voz chirriaba al final de sus oraciones, "¿Por qué la gente dice que te odian? ¡Ni siquiera te han conocido antes, así que no deberían estar diciendo cosas tan malas!"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, y por primera vez, Zetsu se sintió un poco asustado y sin saber qué hacer. Él se agachó y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga.

"... **No necesitas** llorar..." intentó. Sakura olfateó.

"P-Pero ¿por qué tienen que hacer eso? Ustedes no son malas personas, sé que no lo son... Todos son amables y 'buenos' ¿por qué nadie puede ver eso?"

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zetsu había sentido algún tipo de culpa. Tal vez incluso la primera vez. Aquí estaba esta niña ingenua que lloraba por ser buenas personas, aunque no era verdad, y no podía obligarse a contarle algo diferente. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para tratar de detenerlos mientras Zetsu iba a recoger los cestos de arándanos. Él extendió su mano libre para que ella la agarrara. Ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

" **Vámonos a casa**. Haremos un pastel de arándanos **para que todos coma** n. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso?"

Una sonrisa tambaleante surgió de sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

"Sí."

Mientras caminaban juntos a casa, Zetsu no podía hacer que esa sensación de culpabilidad le abandonara el estómago. Sabía que los Akatsuki no eran buenas personas en absoluto, incluido él mismo. No se merecían esas lágrimas.

Y estaban seguros de que no merecían su amor incondicional.


	15. Anochecer

A un par de millas de la Casa Akatsuki estaba el lago Murasaki. Era grande y estaba lleno de aguas cristalinas que se congelaron por completo durante el invierno. Debido a esto, las pocas personas que sabían sobre este lago se encargaron de usarlo en toda su extensión. Una de estas personas, de hecho, era Hidan.

Sakura estaba sentada en una gran roca donde sus piernas podían balancearse desde el borde. Estaba ataviada con su chaqueta roja hinchada, su bufanda verde oscuro y los guantes de color rosa que papá le había regalado. Hidan también se había tomado amablemente la libertad de envolverla en su capa a través de sus feroces protestas. Ella le dijo que se podía enfermar, y se rió al decir que no lo haría.

Ahora, ella se sentó allí maravillada. Ya estaba oscuro afuera así que Hidan había puesto luces alrededor del lago usando su chakra. Él le preguntó de qué color ella quería. Ella no pudo tomar una decisión.

Iluminado con tonos rosados, anaranjados, azules, verdes y morados, Sakura observó a Hidan deslizarse por el lago helado sobre patines. Hidan era tan... elegante que no podía creer lo que veía. Por otra parte, no podía creer lo que veía cuando lo vio usar lentes por primera vez.

"¡Hidan-san, eres tan genial ~!" ella gritó. Hidan le sonrió mientras realizaba algunos giros más y se voltea.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar?" él llamó, "Puedo enseñarte ', ¿sabes?"

"Eh, no soy muy buena para equilibrarme, Hidan-san. Solo quiero mirar".

"¿Estas segura?"

"¡Um!" ella chirrió. Hidan se rió ligeramente ante su pequeño "um" y continuó patinando sobre el grueso hielo. Inconscientemente, condujo un par de trucos más, sus ojos cada vez más en blanco por cada segundo que pasaba. Sakura notó esto y frunció el ceño. Estaba triste de nuevo. Pero afortunadamente, ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar frambuesas y frijoles de soya de la cocina

Saltó de la roca y comenzó a empujar la nieve alrededor de ella en una pila. Esa pila pronto se convirtió en una gran esfera. Contenta con la forma, se volvió para mirar más nieve a su alrededor.

::

Para cuando Hidan salió de su trance, habían transcurrido unos buenos treinta minutos. Suspiró y se volvió para ver qué estaba tramando Sakura. Ella no estaba a la vista, pero lo que vio en el borde del lago...

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo, "Heh, ¿qué diablos es eso?"

Se deslizó hasta que estuvo en la orilla y tomó sus patines mientras miraba la obra de arte de Sakura. Sakura apareció muy pronto con un grupo de palos en sus brazos.

"¡Oh! Hidan-san, ¿ya terminaste?" ella preguntó. Dejó sus bastones y levantó la capa de Akatsuki para que Hidan la tomara. Él lo tomó con gratitud.

"Sí. Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto?" preguntó, señalando a los dos muñecos de nieve, o lo que él pensaba que eran muñecos de nieve, de pie inocentemente en la nieve.

"¡Míralo muy cerca, Hidan-san! ¡El alto tiene frambuesas para los ojos y el más corto tiene los granos de soya para los ojos! ¡Ves, Hidan-san, somos nosotros! Y lo hice porque tú ¡sé, pensé que te hacía sonreír! Y así fue, ¿no? ella balbuceó emocionada. Puso los palos en los muñecos de nieve y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. Hidan se quedó allí con un puño en la boca, ocultando la sonrisa divertida que se ensanchó en su rostro.

"Vamos, chico. Volvamos. Tu madre me matará si volvemos tarde".

"¡Pero no puedes morir!"

"Bueno... no importa. En pocas palabras, no quiero enojar a tu mamá. Es muy aterradora cuando está enojada, en serio"

Sakura agarró la mano de Hidan y los dos regresaron a la base.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!"

Ante el repentino golpe de la memoria, Sakura corrió hacia los muñecos de nieve. Ella se quitó el pañuelo y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello del muñeco de nieve más alto antes de volver corriendo a Hidan.

"Bien, ¡vámonos a casa!"


	16. Viento

"Estoy realmente sorprendido de que puedas hacer cosas como esta, Tobi-san. Primero cocinar, ahora esto. ¡Eres como un mago o algo así! Pero un mago sombrío". Sakura dijo. Tobi frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué siempre dudas de mí?" él dijo: "¿Y por qué soy sombrío?"

Su máscara estaba esparcida al otro lado del mostrador de la cocina mientras trabajaba en su proyecto más reciente. Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, mirándolo alegremente.

"Porque usualmente no haces esto. ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurrió esta idea para jugar!"

"¡Estoy haciendo burbujas!" él gritó indignado.

"¡Y también puedes cocinar lo que te hace más sombrío!"

Los ojos de Tobi se crisparon cuando terminó de hacer un anillo limpiapipas. Cerró su solución burbujeante en una jarra y se la dio a Sakura.

"Como una persona con sombra haría burbujas para una niña pequeña". Él comentó. Estaban a punto de irse cuando Tobi escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia la cocina. Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó al otro lado del mostrador, agarró su máscara y se estrelló contra el suelo. Itachi entró un segundo más tarde para ver un montón de Tobi en el suelo y una pequeña Sakura riendo en el taburete.

"¡Hola, Itachi-san!"

"Hola, Sakura".

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica a modo de saludo antes de mirar con escepticismo a su compañero miembro de Akatsuki.

"Veo que estás cuidando a Sakura apropiadamente". Notó secamente. Tobi se rió nerviosamente y volvió a ponerse de pie, su máscara colgando torcida sobre su rostro.

"Ajaja... yo solo... me resbalé y ahora voy a salir con Sakura-chan, ¡adiós!"

Pasó junto a Itachi y tomó una Sakura que se reía.

"¡Vamos ~!" ella cantó. Tobi echó a correr por el pasillo.

::

Sakura se rió durante todo el camino y solo se sentó cuando llegaron al gran árbol en la colina. Tobi se quitó la máscara y se derrumbó contra el tronco con un cansado suspiro antes de mirar a Sakura con expresión acusadora.

"Estas muy risueña hoy, ¿no?"

Sakura no dijo nada y sonrió mientras se sentaba y desenroscaba su jarra. La brisa alrededor de ellos era inquieta, azotando el cabello de Sakura alrededor de sus hombros. Ella lo ignoró y sumergió el anillo limpiapipas en la solución de burbujas y sopló.

"¡Whoa ~! ¡Salieron unas burbujas de loto! ¡Eres un mago súper sombrío!"

Dejó de tratar de defenderse en este punto. Cuando Sakura sopló burbujas y las vio alejarse en el viento, Tobi se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Ella solía ser el futuro de Akatsuki. Ella habría sido la que tomaría las riendas de la organización después de su padre. Pero eso no iba a suceder ahora.

"Sakura, ¿qué piensas de la verdadera paz? ¿Un mundo donde nadie pelea y todos viven en armonía?"

Sakura arrugó su cara y continuó soplando sus burbujas.

"Sería bueno, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Tobi se aventuró.

"Pero entonces no podría pelear por el último palo de dango con Itachi-san".

Él se rió en silencio.

"Además, no creo que la vida vaya a ser la vida si las cosas malas no suceden. No me gustan las cosas malas que me pasan, pero... pero sigo diciéndome a mí misma que estaré mejor con eso. Muchas cosas malas suceden, entonces las cosas felices que vendrían serían aún mejores".

Los ojos de Tobi brillaron.


	17. Nubes

Zetsu se sentó en el suelo con una taza de plástico en la oreja y una cuerda que llevaba desde la copa hasta la ventana que tenía encima. Frente a él estaban Sasori y Kisame, que lo miraban con sonrisas idénticas.

"Oh, cómo han caído los poderosos"

 **"Bastardo de madera".**

La cuerda se tiró un par de veces antes de que la voz de Sakura se filtrara.

"¿Ves Zetsu-san? ¡Esto es genial!, ¿no?"

"Yo... supongo... **¿Es esto realmente necesario?** "

"Sí."

Zetsu suspiró.

"Bien. ¿Qué más ves?" preguntó. La escuchó zumbar por unos segundos antes de que su voz optimista volviera a él.

 _"¡Veo pájaros trinando en el cielo! ¡El cielo está muy nublado también, oh! ¡Y acabo de ver a un conejito correr en un arbusto! Y veo a... ¿chica? Realmente no puedo ver tu rostro... "_

Zetsu empujó su brazo a través de la pared tan rápido como pudo después de escuchar esas palabras con la esperanza de agarrarla a tiempo. Para él, el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. La mano de Kisame intentó agarrar a Samehada y los dedos de Sasori se movieron para mover sus marionetas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Estaban afuera en dos segundos planos, con las armas en la mano y escaneando toda el área en busca del pequeño grupo de chakra de Sakura. Los tres se quedaron allí, revisando un radio de veinte millas de su posición. Ella no estaba allí. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Creo que es una conclusión lógica que el shinobi que la tomó es un rango S. Al menos un rango". Sasori hizo una mueca, "O se utilizará como palanca contra nosotros o fue un malentendido en su identidad. Me inclino por este último".

Kisame maldijo en voz alta, "¿Cuál es nuestro plan? ¿Lo tiene localizado Zetsu y nosotros lo seguiremos?"

"Esa es la única opción viable".

Zetsu se hundió en el suelo silenciosamente y lo hizo para que su chakra flotara débilmente sobre el suelo para que los dos pudieran seguirlo.

::

Viajaba tan rápido como podía a través de la tierra, mientras revisaba cada firma de chakra a su alcance. Kami, ¿cómo pudo dejar que esto suceda? ¡Sakura estaba a menos de un pie de distancia de él! Debería haber podido salvarla a tiempo. ¡Maldición, era un tipo de shinobi sensorial! Debería haber sentido a ese secuestrador a una milla de distancia y...

 _Espera._

Zetsu titubeó antes de recuperar la compostura. Frunció el ceño y dejó que la completa confusión se apoderara de toda su expresión. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y le provocaba una ansiedad en las venas que nunca antes había sentido.

"¿Estamos preocupados por ella...? **¡Por supuesto que estamos preocupados! ¿No recuerdas cómo reaccionamos? Nos entró el pánico.** ¿No es natural que cunda el pánico **? ¡No entremos en pánico, imbécil! Y ahí estábamos, rompiendo la pared para tratar de agarrarla a tiempo".**

Pasó una hora y todavía no tenían pistas, pero no se habían detenido para ningún descanso. Tenían que encontrar a Sakura, sin preguntas. Y no se detendrían hasta que supieran que estaba bien. Zetsu pensó que él era el único extremadamente preocupado por el bienestar de Sakura, pero las miradas en los rostros de Kisame y Sasori le dijeron lo contrario.

"¿Cómo podemos estar tan preocupados? Ni siquiera somos humanos. **Tch, ¿por qué me preguntas? No tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas".**

De repente, él lo sintió. Zetsu giró rápidamente a la derecha y se dirigió hacia una casa segura llena de cinco grandes chakras y uno familiar mucho más pequeño. Su cabeza se asomó por encima del suelo.

 **"Mátalos a todos** una vez que la tengas".

Él se hundió en el suelo. Reapareció en el techo de la casa de seguridad y vio a Sakura desmayada en el sofá y a los que arreglaron su secuestro conversando tranquilamente alrededor de una mesa.

"Afortunadamente, la encontramos para llenar nuestra cuota". Uno de ellos dijo.

"Y ella va ser vendida por bastante con ese cabello rosado de ella. ¿Cuántos años tiene, cuatro? ¿Cinco? Los jóvenes son muy populares en el mercado en estos días. Podemos hacer cien mil con ella, fácilmente".

La ira se apoderó de las venas de Zetsu cuando se retiró del techo y reapareció justo debajo de las tablas del suelo. Sus brazos se extendieron por el sofá y rápidamente jaló el cuerpo de Sakura hacia él. Cuando Kisame y Sasori lo vieron emerger del árbol en el que estaban posados, lanzaron con intención asesina.

Zetsu miró a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Estaba ligeramente magullada, pero no sabía si eso era del secuestro o simplemente los que tenía antes. Él la revisó y confirmó con alivio que no tenía huesos rotos ni traumatismo en la cabeza.

"Perdón por no estar pendiente de ti, **mocosa** ".


	18. Nieve

"¿Disculpa?"

Sakura se rió y se escapó.

"¿Acabas de arrojarme una bola de nieve, pequeña? ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!"

Hidan negó con la cabeza para quitarse la nieve fría de su cabello y la persiguió. Su risa exuberante hizo eco a través del bosque mientras trataba de escapar de Hidan haciendo una zambullida para cubrirse detrás de las piernas de Kakuzu. Hidan agrupó la nieve y la arrojó suavemente, para no herir a Sakura. Su objetivo era perfecto y no había nada.

La bola de nieve golpeó el costado de Kakuzu.

Sakura se cubrió la boca en un intento de ocultar su risa. Kakuzu lentamente bajó la vista hacia su lado cubierto de nieve, lo miró por un par de segundos, luego levantó los ojos para mirar inexpresivamente a Hidan. El hombre estaba aterrorizado, enraizado en el lugar sin intención de hacer ningún movimiento repentino. Esto fue. Este iba a ser el primer baño de sangre de Sakura. Sakura iba a presenciar su "muerte" y sus padres iban a matarlos a fondo una vez que se enteraran. Kakuzu levantó su brazo y lanzó su mano hacia Hidan.

Pero su mano falló completamente, en vez de golpear contra el árbol justo detrás de Hidan. Todo estaba tranquilo...

Hasta que una montaña de nieve cayó de las ramas y se derrumbó justo encima de Hidan, virtualmente enterrándolo.

Sakura no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose a los costados e intentando evitar caer al suelo. La expresión horrorizada de Hidan se convirtió en una expresión escandalizada mientras permanecía allí con la cabeza asomando de la nieve.

"Idiota." Kakuzu comentó lánguidamente. Sakura siguió riendo.

"¿Equipo doble? Oho. Esto. Es. Guerra."

::

Después de que el día había terminado, el puntaje fue asombroso 53-17 con Hidan siendo el perdedor obvio. Como es habitual en las competiciones dentro de la casa Akatsuki, Hidan ahora sucumbió a cualquier estratagema que Kakuzu y Sakura tenían reservada para él. No podía ver eso yendo a ninguna parte cerca bien. Pero por ahora, los tres se habían situado en el corazón de la casa.

El fuego era cálido contra su piel y estaban envueltos en suéteres y mantas para ayudar a mantener el calor. Sakura estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Hidan y se había quedado dormida hacía algún tiempo. Kakuzu, por una vez, no se enfocó en el dinero o las finanzas. En cambio, estaba sentado al lado de Hidan y miraba al fuego. Echó un vistazo a su compañero que tenía sus brazos cubiertos protectoramente alrededor de la forma pequeña de Sakura.

"Pensé que Jashin era lo único que te importaba".

Sobresaltado, la cabeza de Hidan se sacudió hacia un lado. Él sonrió.

"Y pensé que no podías iniciar una conversación que no era sobre dinero, pinchazo".

Kakuzu rodó los ojos. La sonrisa de Hidan se desvaneció rápidamente mientras miraba a la chica dormida.

"Nunca dije que Jashin era lo único que me importaba. Simplemente... no he encontrado nada más importante".

"Hasta ahora."

"Oh, como si pudieras hablar, hijo de puta". Hidan se burló, "¿Qué hay de ti, eh? Acabas de tener una pelea de bolas de nieve con una niña y yo. El bastardo con el que trabajé durante años nunca hubiera hecho una mierda así"

Kakuzu guardó silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando sobre la idea en su cabeza.

"... Quizás." él está de acuerdo. Hidan se atragantó con su escupitajo antes de mirar a Kakuzu con una mirada más horrorizada que cuando lo golpeó por primera vez con una bola de nieve. Hizo... ¿Kakuzu realmente estuvo de acuerdo con él? ¿Así?

"Mi Kami, te estás volviendo loco".

"Cállate."

Sakura se movió un poco antes de volver a sentarse. Hidan suspiró.

"Ella realmente nos tiene envueltos en sus dedos, ¿eh?"

"Cállate antes de quitarte la cabeza y dejar que se pudra".

"¡Está la mierda de mierda que conozco!"


	19. Trueno

"¿Ahora qué te dije acerca de permanecer en ropa mojada por mucho tiempo?"

"..."

"¿Qué dije?"

Un suspiro.

"... No hacerlo".

Sakura asintió firmemente, su boca presionó en una delgada línea.

"Así es, Itachi-san! Te lo dije y te dije y ahora-" hizo una pausa para mirar el termómetro en sus manos, "¡103 ° F, Itachi-san! 1-0-3! ¡Tienes fiebre!" (39.4 °C)

Itachi estaba sentado en posición vertical en su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas cargadas de rojo. Ya era suficiente que hubiera contraído fiebre durante una misión simple, pero ser reprendido por alguien de la mitad de su estatura era embarazoso.

"Te aseguro que estoy bastante bien, Sakura. Todavía puedo cumplir con mis deberes". El intentó. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Nu-eh! Vas a decir en la cama hasta que estés todo mejor, sin excepciones".

"Sakura..."

Kisame entró a la habitación con una sonrisa.

"Ella tiene razón. No tienes más remedio que quedarte en la cama hasta que estés mejor. Leader-sama me acaba de informar que no tenemos misiones programadas para nosotros las próximas dos semanas. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte acerca de eso."

Itachi lo miró fijamente, su ojo temblando cada cierto tiempo. Eventualmente, miró a Sakura, admitiendo la derrota.

"Esta bien." él suspiró. Sakura sonrió.

Durante los siguientes días, Sakura estaba despierta y sobre la casa preguntando a todos cómo cuidar a una persona enferma. Primero, se acercó a Tobi y le preguntó qué deberían comer las personas si querían mejorar.

"Si alguien está enfermo, deberías alimentarlos con sopa. Tal vez incluso un poco de té de ginseng o jugo de naranja". Él dijo.

"Entonces... Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer algo para Itachi-san?" preguntó con esperanza. Tobi se rascó la cabeza.

"No lo sé, Sakura..."

Miró hacia abajo y vio que Sakura lo miraba expectante. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes, y su labio inferior estaba hinchado. Él la miró juguetonamente.

"Sabes que no puedo resistir los ojos de esos cachorros de perro".

"¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?"

Tobi sonrió levemente debajo de su máscara.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría negarte?"

"¡Hurra!"

Y así fue como Sakura terminó llevando una pequeña bandeja con un tazón de sopa de ton-jiru y una taza de jugo de naranja y té de ginseng. Ella felizmente, pero con cuidado, trotó hacia la puerta de Itachi. Ella balanceó cuidadosamente la bandeja en una mano mientras golpeaba con la otra.

"¡Itachi-san, soy yo! ¿Puedo pasar?"

Oyó un "sí" en silencio y rápidamente giró el pomo y cargó la bandeja correctamente. Sakura abrió la puerta y cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo adentro. Itachi estaba de pie en su cama con gafas en el puente de la nariz con un libro abierto en la mano. Dejó su libro cuando Sakura le ofreció la bandeja.

"¡Aquí tienes, Itachi-san!" ella chirrió. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Muchas gracias, Sakura". Él murmuró. Él le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza. Ella le sonrió alegremente y saltó al asiento junto a su cama. Afuera, el cielo rugió y las nubes destellaron en la oscuridad. Conversaron durante un buen rato acerca de cosas triviales, pero incluso si solo era una charla pequeña, Sakura estaba disfrutando cada segundo de eso. Itachi se quitó las gafas.

"¿Podrías poner estos en el cajón a tu lado?" preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió el cajón, pero luego miró con curiosidad una imagen que vio en el interior.

"Itachi-san... ¿quién es el niño en esta foto? Se parece a ti". Ella dijo. Ella entonces vio lo más extraño. Los ojos de Itachi se desvanecieron de su rojo habitual, convirtiéndose en un negro ligeramente nublado.

"Es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo". Él respondió suavemente. Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Es... ¿Es él una de las personas en las estrellas?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Absolutamente no. Pero..."

Itachi negó con la cabeza y suspiró, dándole a Sakura una pequeña sonrisa.

"A su debido tiempo, Sakura, te contaré la historia".


	20. Lluvia

"Splash, splash, splash, splash!" Sakura cantó. Saltó en cada charco en su camino, vestida con su impermeable verde lima y botas de lluvia azul marino, con su paraguas de rana verde en alto sobre su cabeza. Deidara la siguió de cerca con un paraguas transparente que se abrió y descansó con facilidad sobre su hombro.

"Oye, no vayas muy lejos, ¡um!" él llamó.

"O ~ kay!"

Ella soltó una risita por cada charco que pisó manteniendo la distancia de Deidara. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo feliz que estaba retozando en el camino. Los dos iban de camino al pueblo más cercano para abastecerse de medicinas. Resulta que la enfermedad de Itachi se había extendido a los otros miembros. Sasori, que no podía enfermarse, estaba atrapado en la casa tratando de cocinar con un Tobi casi loco por el delirio que le decía qué hacer.

Deidara y Sakura lograron evitar atrapar la infección, y Deidara se enorgullecía de tenerlo durante unos minutos después de salir bajo la lluvia por nunca enfermarse en los últimos quince años. Sakura estaba completamente asombrada.

"Ne, Deidara-san, ¿Ya casi llegamos?" ella preguntó, veinte minutos por el camino.

"Diez minutos más, un. ¿Por qué? ¿Ansiosa por volver a casa, hm?"

"Estoy un poco preocupado. Quiero decir, ¿está bien que Sasori-san esté en la cocina con un Tobi enfermo diciéndole qué hacer?"

Sakura pensó sobre eso.

"Estoy seguro de que Danna estará bien. Lo peor que puede hacer es volar la cocina, hm. Y no creo que él sea tan estúpido". él dijo. Sakura se rió y siguió caminando en casi cada charco que vio hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. El cielo estaba lloviendo en este punto y la mayoría de la gente estaba fuera de las calles para refugiarse en sus casas. Los dos entraron a la tienda más cercana que vieron y rápidamente disfrutaron en el aire caliente del refugio temporal provisto.

"Solo medicina, ¿no?"

"¡Y jugo de naranja y miel!" Sakura felizmente provista. Deidara apartó ambas sombrillas antes de adentrarse en la tienda. Sakura lo siguió de cerca y agarró la manga de su capa para que no se perdiera. Una vez en el pasillo medicinal, Deidara se agachó para examinar los objetos. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para jugar con su largo cabello rubio. A él no le importaba.

"Deidara-san, ¿por qué tu cabello es tan largo?" ella cuestionó con curiosidad, "¡Va todo el camino hasta la mitad de tu espalda!"

Cogió una pastillita y la dio vuelta para leer la parte de atrás.

"Siempre he tenido tanto tiempo, un. Me gusta así. Se siente... familiar". Él respondió.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en cortarlo?"

"Hm... nah. Parece demasiado trabajo". Él admitió. Se paró con un par de botellas de píldoras en la mano y se dirigió a la sección de refrigeración.

"Entonces, ¿podría cortarte el pelo?"

Ella lo miró con la cara más suplicante que pudo reunir. Él lo devolvió con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Oh? ¿Podrías manejar tanta responsabilidad, hm?" ella preguntó. Sakura asintió furiosamente.

"¡Puedo!"

Deidara sonrió.

"Ya veo, hm. Pero tal vez te deje cuando sé que puedes manejar las tijeras correctamente". Él dijo. Sakura hizo un puchero, pero cedió fácilmente.

" !Bien, Pero tienes que prometerlo!" Exclamó mientras sostenía su dedo meñique hacia él. Él hizo lo mismo, enganchando su dedo con el de ella.

"Lo prometo."

Después de conseguir todas las compras, caminaron hacia la lluvia torrencial.

::

"¡Estamos de vuelta ~!" Sakura gritó. Ella y Deidara se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron sus paraguas en la puerta antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Una vez que llegaron allí, Deidara dejó caer la bolsa de comestibles y la mandíbula de Sakura se encontraba abierta.

La cocina estaba completamente borrada.

La estufa parecía haber explotado y los armarios que la rodeaban habían quedado carbonizados. El líquido de aspecto extraño parecía gotear desde el techo y la encimera de granito estaba rajada por la mitad. Sasori no estaba a la vista, y Tobi yacía inmóvil, boca abajo, a poca distancia de toda la escena. Él estaba roncando.

"¡Mira, Deidara-san! ¡Te lo dije! Sasori-san- ¡LA COSA EN EL TECHO SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!"

Desde ese día en adelante, Sasori no pudo cocinar. Nunca. De nuevo.


	21. Arcoiris

"¿Es esta la primera vez que ves uno?"

"Sí... es tan... bonito..."

Sakura miró hacia el cielo y las siete rayas de color que estaban cubriéndola. Había terminado de llover después de una semana consecutiva, y la mañana fue recompensada con un arco iris absolutamente magnífico. Trepó al tejado temprano en la mañana antes de que nadie más se despertara y mirara el arco iris hasta una hora más tarde cuando Sasori había subido para reunirse con ella.

"¿Has visto algo tan hermoso?" ella preguntó con ojos llenos de maravillas. Sasori evitó su mirada, en cambio la mantuvo pegada al arcoíris sobre él.

"Una vez."

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"¿Una vez?" ella repitió cuestionando. Sasori negó con la cabeza como si tratara de ignorar sus palabras anteriores.

"No importa. No es importante".

Sus ojos estaban tristes de nuevo. Fueron pasados por alto, aparentemente en arrepentimiento como lo estuvieron cuando vieron por última vez el amanecer con Deidara. Sakura sabiamente lo dejó solo y volvió su atención al arco iris sobre sus cabezas. El sol temprano era cálido contra su piel y brillaba brillantemente en el cielo. Los pájaros gorjeaban débilmente en la distancia y una brisa ondulaba a través de los árboles de color verde oscuro.

Una súbita idea burbujeó en el subconsciente de Sasori mientras miraba a Sakura. Quizás él podría pedirle que finalmente arregle el puntaje entre él y Deidara.

"¿Qué piensas sobre el arte?" preguntó.

"... ¿Arte?" Sakura repitió. Oyó la palabra pronunciada muchas veces en casa y asumió que solo podían ser eternas o una explosión.

"Aa. Arte. Más específicamente, ¿qué crees que es el verdadero arte?"

Él no esperaba que ella tuviera una respuesta real. Ella era demasiado joven para haber ido y haber visto algo de valor real, como él y Deidara habían presenciado en sus respectivas excursiones artísticas. Curiosamente, él vio que sus hombros caían un poco, pero su sonrisa todavía estaba en su cara.

"Cualquier cosa que siempre recordarás. Tal vez sea una historia o un recuerdo o algo así. Arte que sucede en un momento pero dura para siempre".

Sasori inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno... bueno, creo que el arte es la gente. Cuando la gente hace cosas, el arte es a su manera y si hacen cosas que recordarás, se llama arte verdadero".

Esa fue ciertamente una... interesante forma de ver las cosas. Él aceptó la respuesta con un leve asentimiento.

"Ya veo. ¿Y si nadie viene a valer la pena en tu memoria?"

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

"Entonces tienes que ser paciente. Pero sé cuánto odias esperar, Sasori-san!"

Él sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Estás aprendiendo bien".

Volvieron a un cómodo silencio. Las palabras de Sakura reflexionaron en su cabeza y las consideraron por un largo tiempo. Él firmó.

'Hubieras amado tanto a Sakura, Kaede...'


	22. Humedad

"¡Guau! ¡Nadas súper rápido, Kisame-san!"

Kisame irrumpió en la superficie del agua y se echó el pelo hacia atrás por encima de la cabeza.

"¿Crees?"

"¡Mm! ¡Como esos grandes blancos en la televisión!"

Sakura estaba sentada en un tubo púrpura y se movía perezosamente alrededor del lago Murasaki. Kisame tomó un extremo del flotador hacia la orilla del lago y luego al otro para obtener su resistencia.

"¿Me llamas un tiburón?"

"Sí. Incluso tienes los dientes puntiagudos como ellos".

Extendió la mano sobre el banco cubierto de hierba para enrojecer un batido que Tobi le había hecho. Kisame apareció sobre la superficie después de algunas vueltas más.

"¡Sakura! ¿Podrías traerme mi bebida?" preguntó. Ella obedeció y agarró la botella de deporte que estaba justo al lado de su batido. Sospechoso, ella abrió la parte superior y olfateó.

"¡Kisame-san!" ella jadeó, "¡Esto es sake!"

"Sí."

"¡Tú, no puedes nadar borracho!" ella balbuceó incrédula. Él se rió y lentamente flotó.

"Todo eso no me emborrachará, Sakura".

"¡Bueno, no puedes nadar con un hígado roto así que no! ¡No puedes tener tu sake! ¡Bebe el batido!"

Ella cerró la botella y la empujó hacia sus cosas y fuera del alcance de la mano. Sakura sostuvo el batido con una mirada sensata en su rostro una vez que Kisame logró llegar a ella. Hizo un puchero.

"Oh, vamos, ni siquiera un poco. ¡Es mi sake habitual de las doce en punto!"

"¡Ve y tómalo a las doce en punto!"

"¡Pero estaré durmiendo!"

"¡Exactamente!"

Ella le sacó la lengua y apretó el batido en sus manos hasta que finalmente lo tomó.

"¡Ahora, cuando estoy cerca, no tienes permitido beber más!"

Kisame hinchó las mejillas, imitando lo que Sakura había hecho muchas veces antes, y bebió malhumorado el smoothie de plátano de fresa.

::

De vuelta a la casa, Deidara y Hidan estaban holgazaneando en la sala de estar con un montón de ropa sucia detrás del sofá. Kisame suspiró exasperada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Deidara lo miró.

"Lavandería, hm".

"¡¿Por qué no está en la lavadora?!"

Hidan sonrió.

"El Uchiha está lavando sus prendas delicadas". Él gruñó. Le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, haciéndola reír.

"¿Entonces por qué tienes que sacarlo de sus habitaciones?"

"Hubiéramos sido demasiado vagos para obtenerlos más tarde, un."

Sakura pensó en Kisame como si fuera uno de esos patos mami que a veces veía junto al lago. A pesar de que estaba borracho la mitad del tiempo, él sería quien limpiara la casa y obligaría a todos a ayudar. Mientras él y los otros dos discutían, Sakura se acercó al ridículo montón de ropa y se maravilló de ello.

Realmente se preguntaba qué tan sucia estaría la casa si Kisame no estuviera allí. De repente, algo de color rojo brillante llamó su atención. Sakura lo sacó del medio de la pila y lo miró confusamente.

"¿Qué es esto?"

En medio de la discusión, Hidan volvió la cabeza y vio lo que estaba en la mano de Sakura. El aire se atrapó en su garganta cuando estalló de risa. Asfixió su cara en una almohada cercana para ahogar los sonidos de sus carcajadas. Kisame estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y Deidara estaba mortificada.

"¿Es... algo gracioso?" Sakura preguntó. Todavía no tenía absolutamente ninguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando. Deidara saltó del sofá y se agachó frente a Sakura.

"Yo... ¡No es nada, Sakura, un! ¡Re-Realmente!" él tartamudeó. Él tomó el sostén rojo de encaje de sus manos y lo metió en su capa antes de echar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¡Cállate Hidan, hm! ¡Apuesto a que solo te estás riendo porque puedo echar un polvo y no puedes!"

Hidan no se detuvo, su rostro se puso más rojo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Sakura parpadeó.

"¿Qué significa ' _echar un polvo_ '?"


	23. De mariposas y flores

Estaba nevando afuera.

Deidara primero notó los hermosos cristales que flotaban suavemente hacia abajo. Él sonrió para sí mismo. Sakura había esperado mucho tiempo para que esta época del año rodara nuevamente. Él caminó hacia su habitación y golpeó dos veces antes de entrar.

"Sakura, ¿viste que está nevando afuera?" preguntó alegremente. Todavía estaba envuelta en las sábanas de su cama con un polvo rojo intenso en las mejillas.

"... ¿Lo está?" ella jadeó antes de ser golpeada con un ataque de tos. Deidara se sentó al borde de su cama y sintió su cuello.

"Probablemente una fiebre, hm..." murmuró para sí mismo, "Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes, no? ¿Cansada? ¿Náuseas? ¿Cálido? ¿Frío?"

"Estoy... estoy realmente cansada..." murmuró. Deidara acarició suavemente su cabello.

"Vuelve a dormir, entonces. Te conseguiré algunos medicamentos y le pediré al idiota que prepare algo de ramen o algo así, hm". Él dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando él se giró, ella extendió la mano y agarró el dobladillo de su camisa. El miró por encima de su hombro.

"¿Mm? ¿Qué es?"

"Yo... Tengo algo que contarte... sobre que estoy enfermo... Deidara-s-san..."

::

"¿Se está muriendo?" Kisame cuestionó incrédula, "¿Qué quieres decir con que se está muriendo?"

"Su médula ósea produce mieloblastos anormales, un tipo de glóbulo blanco. Leucemia mielógena aguda. La hemos llevado a numerosos especialistas y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Hubo un tratamiento llamado quimioterapia, pero el desarrollo de la misma todavía se encuentra en sus etapas iniciales tanto que es demasiado arriesgado utilizarla. Tiene fiebre ahora y está cobrando un precio aún mayor en su cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo le queda. No mucho, Imagino." Konan explicó en silencio.

Se paró frente a los otros, con la cara seria como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban entre los más tristes que había visto en su vida. Itachi, que también estaba en la habitación, no dijo una palabra y simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija incluso después de que Konan había hablado. Él no sabía qué más hacer. ¿Estaba sorprendido? Por supuesto que sí. No había nada que insinuara el hecho de que ella estaba enferma, y mucho menos muriendo. Hubo moretones, pero usar su torpeza como excusa los hizo caer a todos por su mentira.

Una vez que Konan se despidió a sí misma, tanto Kisame como Itachi caminaron hacia la cocina para encontrar a Kakuzu leyendo los documentos médicos con Sasori mirando por encima del hombro.

"Cáncer, ¿eh?" Sasori dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Ciertamente no estaba esperando eso. Sakura sabía que iba a pasarle a ella también, Deidara me lo había dicho".

"¿Sakura lo sabía? Bueno, ¿qué le dijo a Deidara-san?" preguntó Kisame.

"Dijo que no nos lo había dicho porque no quería que nos preocupemos por ella. No quería que pensáramos que era solo otro cuerpo con temporizador. Quería que tanto ella como nosotros estuviéramos felices con el tiempo. Pasamos, todo sin pensar que ella se iría antes de lo que ella... nos hubiera gustado"

Fue silencioso.

Hidan, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que supo la condición de Sakura, se mofó de su asiento en la isla de la cocina, de espaldas a los demás.

"Por supuesto que diría algo así. Siempre lo hace".

No podían estar en desacuerdo con él.

::

"¿No estás ocupado, papá?"

"Sí. Pero eso no significa que no pueda tomarme el tiempo de mi día para visitarte".

"Pero... ¡Pero papá también está enfermo! ¡No deberías...!"

"Silencio, Sakura. Estoy bastante bien."

Sakura no estaba convencida en lo más mínimo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Nagato, que estaba sentada en la cama junto a su hija, se alisó el cabello. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estuvieron ausentes en este momento, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de visitar personalmente a su hija. Sus palabras eran correctas, sin embargo. Él realmente no debería estar solo y solo.

Su cuerpo todavía era inestable, siendo tan débil y desnutrido como él, y sus niveles de chakra aún eran bastante bajos. Konan incluso había discutido contra él para evitar que se moviera, pero tenía que hacerlo. No se sentía bien socializar con Sakura del cuerpo de Pein, y ciertamente tampoco era justo para ella. Ella se merecía un padre que siempre estuvo ahí para ella. No a alguien como él, que siempre estuvo escondido en un árbol en un país diferente.

"Lamento no haber estado aquí para ti cuando más me necesitabas". Dijo en voz baja: "Sé que no importa cuánto tiempo pase contigo ahora no compensará el tiempo que estuve fuera".

Ella le sonrió.

"No tienes que decir perdón. ¡No es tu culpa que estés ocupado! Tienes un trabajo que hacer y no quiero meterme en el camino".

... Dios, era un padre horrible. Nagato se sentó junto a ella, donde rápidamente se acurrucó en su pecho. Ella frunció.

"Necesitas comer, papá. Vas a enfermarte más. ¡Eres todo hueso!" exclamó antes de toser un par de veces. Nagato cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente antes de abrazar a su hija y acercarla más. ¿Cómo podía dejar que esto le pasara a ella? Su propia carne y sangre... enferma sin una cura. Y ella lo aceptaba tan bien que pensarlo le rompió el corazón. Él la amaba, realmente, lo hizo. Debería habérselo mostrado. Debería haber estado a su lado todos los días, la única a la que le contaría historias y la que le enseñaría todas las cosas que necesitaba saber cuándo creciera. Pero, en cambio, tenía a Akatsuki que la crió para él. Nagato debía todo a cada uno de ellos. Estaban allí para ella cuando él no estaba. Eran su familia cuando no podía ser. Eran su vida cuando tenía sus propias millas de distancia.

Sakura lo miró preocupada.

"... Papá... ¿por qué lloras, papá...?"

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

"Recuerda que te amo, Sakura. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Te mereces un padre mucho mejor que cualquiera en el que podría haber llegado a ser". Él dijo. Las pálidas manos de Sakura se alzaron para limpiar sus lágrimas.

"¡Solo tengo un papá, y ese papá es el único que quiero!" ella exclamó, sonriendo brillantemente. Al ver esa expresión en su rostro, Nagato no pudo evitarlo. Su agarre sobre ella se tensó cuando la abrazó.

"Sakura... Por favor... Por favor, no vayas..."

::

El amanecer acababa de entrar, y estaba lloviendo. Deidara estaba al lado de la cama de Sakura con su cuaderno de bocetos y lápices de colores. Sakura estaba acurrucada cómodamente en sus sábanas, mirándolo dibujar toda clase de ojos. Ella sonrió.

"Me gusta ese." Sakura dijo, señalando una estrecha con un llamativo contraste azul y púrpura.

"¿A ti también me gusta, hm? ¿Quieres que dibuje a alguien con estos ojos, verdad?" preguntó. Ella lo pensó por un minuto antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Creo que los ojos son muy bonitos, pero creo que deberías dibujar algo más bonito". Ella sugirió tan alegremente como pudo. Él dejó su cuaderno de bocetos y se quitó la toalla de la frente para sumergirla en agua helada y sonarla antes de volver a colocarla donde estaba antes.

"¿Y qué sería eso, hm?"

"Mariposas. ¿Podrías dibujarme mariposas, Deidara-san?"

Él forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"... Está bien, un. Si eso es lo que quieres".

Antes de que pudiera recoger su cuaderno de bocetos, su mano débil se levantó y tiró de sus mangas. Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarla preocupada.

"Por favor, no estés triste, Deidara-san". Ella dijo. "¡Sonríe de verdad, así!"

Ella le dio una brillante sonrisa. Cuando él imitó la sonrisa, Sakura aplaudió vertiginosamente.

"¿Ves, Deidara-san?! ¿No está mucho mejor?" ella chirrió. Él se rió entre dientes a su pesar y le revolvió el pelo a Sakura.

"Mucho mejor, hm".

Se sentaron en silencio un rato más con Deidara dibujando mariposas por toda la página. Una vez que la mitad de la página estaba cubierta de pequeñas mariposas, él suspiró y dejó sus cosas en la mesita de noche de Sakura.

"¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la playa, Sakura, un?"

Ella se alegró ante el recuerdo.

"¡Recuerdo! ¡Fue muy divertido! Construimos castillos de arena, enterramos el cuello de Kisame-san en lo profundo de la arena, y vimos cómo tú y Hidan-san tenían una competencia de ¡quién podía nadar más rápido!" ella sonrió. Ese recuerdo fue uno de los grabados tan perfectamente en su mente. Deidara sonrió tristemente.

"Fue divertido, hm. Una de las pocas veces que me he divertido en mucho, mucho tiempo".

Divertido. Esa fue una palabra difícil de tratar de asociar al Akatsuki. Sakura se acurrucó en su cama y se aferró a la mano de Deidara mientras lo hacía. Cuando se durmió, no se dio cuenta de la forma en que Deidara apretó los dientes y se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre.

::

Sakura felizmente sorbió el ramen que Tobi le preparó para el desayuno. Él se sentó en la silla junto a su cama, mirando sus manos. Con una mirada a un lado, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía mantener una cara tan feliz todos los días.

"Sakura..."

Ella lo miró con las mejillas llenas de fideos.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?"

"... ¿Cómo mantienes una sonrisa en tu cara?"

Sakura tarareó y masticó antes de dejar el tazón sobre su mesita de noche.

"Nunca estoy triste. Creo que es por eso". Ella respondió. "¿Por qué preguntas, Tobi-san? ¿Es porque no puedes mantener una sonrisa en tu cara? O... tal vez ya lo haces. ¿No? No sé. No te quites la máscara demasiado"

Tobi sonrió, se quitó la máscara y la colocó junto al cuenco de ramen. Se reclinó en su silla y miró al techo.

"Tienes razón. Realmente no puedo mantener una sonrisa en mi cara. Ha sido muy difícil para mí desde que mi equipo genin pensó que había muerto. A través de todo lo que sucedió... No he encontrado el momento para ser feliz" él dijo. Él tenía un Sonrisa hueca en su rostro mientras decía eso, enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Sakura. Pero ella tenía curiosidad por algo.

"¿Por qué? Todos tienen tiempo para ser felices si hacen tiempo. ¿Qué pasó?" ella cuestionó.

"Bueno... me lesioné y pasé mucho tiempo sanando. Durante ese tiempo, alguien a quien cuidaba fue asesinado por alguien que conocía. Después de eso, llegué al Akatsuki y comencé a sacar los hilos de detrás de escena. Como dije, no tuve tiempo".

¿Alguien a quien quería fue asesinado por alguien que él conocía?

"¿Culpas a esa persona por matar a esa persona que cuidas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Tobi estalló, haciendo que Sakura saltara un poco. Él no se dio cuenta, "¡Él la mató! ¡Él empaló su pecho con su chidori!"

Apretó los dientes para tratar de mantener su enojo mientras su cabeza caía en sus manos. Murmuró un "lo siento" y se reprendió interiormente por perder la calma delante de ella. Cuando se compuso y volvió su atención hacia ella, ella tenía una mirada contemplativa en sus ojos.

"Tobi-san... digamos que estás realmente sediento y que tienes una taza de agua sucia".

"¿...Bueno...?"

Tobi no estaba seguro acerca de cómo sentirse con un pensamiento tan aleatorio, pero lo aceptó.

"Delante de ti hay un río muy bonito y despejado. Como estás realmente sediento, querrás beber esa agua, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Eso tiene sentido".

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con esa agua sucia?" ella preguntó. Tobi frunció el ceño. ¿No fue la respuesta obvia?

"Me desharía de eso. No es necesario que lo tenga con agua limpia frente a mí". Él respondió. Sakura sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar en la cama a su lado. Se movió para sentarse en sus sábanas de seda roja. Su ventana se sacudió un poco por los fuertes vientos del exterior.

"Sé que nunca podrás cambiar el pasado, Tobi-san. Es como el agua sucia en tu taza. Incluso si tratas de limpiarlo lo mejor que puedas, nunca será ese agua 100% pura. Está bien, ¿sabes? Tienes mucho por delante, ¡toda esa agua limpia de la que puedes beber! Si mantienes esa agua sucia contigo, estarás sediento, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto Si continúas bebiéndolo, seguirás enfermando".

Exhaló por la nariz y la miró con ojos tristes.

"No puedo perdonarlo, Sakura..."

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las suyas.

"¡Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes! ¡Mantén tu corazón abierto y si las cosas malas pueden entrar, las cosas buenas también pueden entrar! ¿No es así, Tobi-san?"

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y esperanzados, haciéndolo suspirar y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Obito"

"E-Eh?"

"Puedes llamarme Obito. Es mi verdadero nombre, después de todo"

::

Se sentó allí, leyendo sus generosidades en silencio con Sakura dormitando en silencio en su cama. Kakuzu no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia su frágil forma.

"¿En qué te habrías convertido, me pregunto...?" Murmuró. Sakura era tan joven que tenía un futuro tan brillante por delante de ella. Tenía que ser la palabra clave. Para ella, cada uno de ellos planeó enseñarle la esencia de sus especialidades para ver en qué destacaría o qué le interesaría. Deidara con sus bombas, Itachi con genjutsu, Kisame con espada, etc., etc.

Recordó un día, especialmente cuando lidiaba con las finanzas entre todos los demás. No sabía cómo había cambiado el tema de la conversación, pero lo hizo y casi todos no se dieron cuenta. Los Akatsuki estaban hablando de su futuro como si fuera uno de los suyos. No fue hace mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Quizás fue el único que lo notó, ya que era un observador silencioso. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara... estaban genuinamente extasiados con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras discutían un régimen de entrenamiento para Sakura una vez que cumpliera los seis años. Kakuzu recibió una epifanía sorprendente en ese momento.

Ellos estaban cambiando.

No, no fue uno de esos cambios dramáticos que sucedieron con el chasquido de los dedos, ni fue la repentina idea de que necesitaran mejorarse de la noche a la mañana. Eso definitivamente no fue el caso. Cada miembro del Akatsuki parecía tener exactamente la misma personalidad que antes, pero algo en sus acciones habían... diferido.

Kakuzu tuvo que mirarlos por unos momentos más antes de darse cuenta. Sus acciones habían cambiado porque eran felices.

La felicidad era una palabra pronunciada tan poco y mostraba tan poco en la organización que Kakuzu no se sorprendería si alguien comenzara a olvidar lo que la palabra realmente significaba. Al principio, pensó que seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Estaban cambiando? ¿Debido a una niña pequeña?

Decir ah.

Una idea ridícula.

Sin embargo, por ridículo que pareciera, allí estaba él, sentado junto a la cama de una niña moribunda cuando ni siquiera necesitaba estar allí. Kakuzu suspiró pesadamente y cerró su libro.

Era uno de los ninjas más poderosos y temidos que se habían atrevido a llevar el título. Había matado a cientos a lo largo de su vida y ni una sola vez lo lamentó. Era un asesino a sangre fría. Un monstruo.

Kakuzu miró por la ventana. Todavía era temprano en la tarde y la nieve caía suavemente al suelo.

Pero no pudo obligarse a salir de la habitación.

::

"¡¿Helado?!"

Kisame se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras cerraba la puerta con la espalda. Sakura rápidamente cubrió su boca, como para borrar su exclamación de sorpresa.

"¿Helado?" repitió, esta vez bajando la voz a un susurro. No pudo evitar que su voz se llenara de felicidad y alegría cuando entró con un pequeño cuenco de helado de carretera rocosa.

"Solo un poco, niña. Pero no le digas a nadie que te di algo".

El susurro de Sakura gritó un "gracias" antes de agarrar el tazón e inmediatamente sacar una cucharada de helado en su boca. Se derritió cuando el sabor a chocolate tocó su lengua.

"¡Eres el mejor, Kisame-san!"

Él sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero en serio, no le digas a nadie que hice esto. Van a tener mi culo para eso".

Sakura soltó una risita y se metió más helado en la boca. Kisame dejó que la sonrisa cayera de su rostro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Al principio no creía que Sakura estuviera realmente enferma. ¿Cómo podría? Estaba tan alegre todo el tiempo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que tenía una enfermedad terminal. Ella dijo que no quería preocuparlos...

Kami, no pensó que alguien pudiera ser tan desinteresado. Ella estaba muriendo y lo único que quería era que no se preocupara. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera parecía que temía a la muerte! Sakura era una niña. Ella no debería haber sido tan receptiva, o incluso comprender, lo que el destino le tenía reservado.

Cuando Kisame la vio por primera vez en su cama, pálida y mucho más delgada de lo que ella necesitaba estar, su estómago se desplomó y finalmente se asentó con el hecho de que Sakura no iba a lograrlo. Una sonrisa sin humor arrugó su rostro y levantó los dedos para masajear su sien.

¿Qué tan irónico fue? La primera persona en morir en el Akatsuki, una organización criminal, fue la persona que no hizo nada malo en primer lugar.

"Eres una buena chica, Sakura". Él dijo. Ella lo miró con la boca llena de helado y una sonrisa brillante adornando sus labios.

"¡Que '' shu, Kishame-shan!" ella exclamó, "Después de esto, ¿me puedes llevar?"

Kisame miró por la ventana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, era solo mediodía y el clima parecía relativamente decente.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Voy a volver a llenar tu humidificador y nos pondremos en marcha".

::

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama con una taza de leche y miel en sus manos. Su garganta se veía un poco peor y se había despertado en medio de la noche debido a la incomodidad. Itachi entró a su habitación unos minutos más tarde con una taza de leche tibia para calmar su garganta. Estaba aún más emocionada cuando se sentó en la silla cuando decidió acompañarla durante las siguientes horas.

La lluvia caía sobre la ventana y el zumbido sordo del trueno zumbaba en sus oídos. Itachi estaba sin un libro esta mañana muy temprano. Normalmente, él leía en silencio un libro si no escuchaba el chisme de Sakura una y otra vez sobre su día.

"Sasori mencionó que disfrutó escuchando historias, y entiendo que Hidan viene a menudo para leer esas ilustres novelas".

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"... Los cuentos de hadas. Me refiero a los cuentos de hadas".

Ella sonrió.

"Durante mucho tiempo, casi un año, me has contado innumerables cosas sobre ti. También has compartido gran parte de tu conocimiento y curiosidad descarada. Quizás, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debería devolverte el favor".

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras cada gramo de su atención estaba pegada a él. Itachi estaba listo para contarle sobre su vida pasada y sus experiencias. Más importante aún, iba a hablar sobre el chico de la foto.

"Una vez, tuve un hermano menor llamado Sasuke, el niño de la foto. Tiene cinco años menos que yo. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, él siempre me seguía y me pedía que pasara tiempo con él. Estaba ocupado, pero de vez en cuando y luego me gustaría pasar tiempo para él. Lo amaba. De hecho, todavía lo hago. Pensé que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre lo que él siente por mí". Él suspiró. "Cuando tenía trece años, maté a toda mi familia a excepción de él. Me odia profundamente por ello, y no espero nada menos".

Itachi esperaba incluso la más mínima forma de disgusto por parte de Sakura o incluso un gesto de desaprobación. Pero sus ojos, tan jóvenes como lo fueron, eran comprensivos y tranquilizadores. Esos ojos lo calmaron un poco mientras continuaba con su historia.

"Cumplió dieciséis años este año. Pero durante los últimos ocho años de su vida, se ha estado volviendo más fuerte con el único propósito de matarme, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero no esperaba que se sintiera completamente consumido por su ansia de venganza. Incluso se fue del pueblo para hacerse más fuerte, algo que nunca quise que hiciera. Sasuke no se merecía todas las cosas que le hice, así que cuando llegue el momento de que nos volvamos a ver, le permitiré matarme"

"¡No puedes!" Sakura exclamó. Su garganta ardió brutalmente por su arrebato y tomó un gran trago de su leche. Itachi sacó un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz del cajón y se lo entregó. Ella garabateó sus pensamientos rápida y descuidadamente.

 _¡Tú tienes que vivir!_

"Mi razón de ser era para él, Sakura. No quería que fuera corrompido por los ideales de mi clan y quería liberarlo. Se me dio la oportunidad cuando me ordenaron matar al clan. Si matarme, él estaría feliz, entonces daré la bienvenida a la muerte con los brazos abiertos". Él dijo. Sakura se veía tan triste después de escuchar esto y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes. Ella garabateó algo más.

 _¿No tienes otra razón? ¿Estás feliz aquí con los Akatsuki?_

Itachi asomó su frente

"Mi felicidad no importa. No te preocupes, Sakura. Estaré bien".

 _Entonces eso significa... pronto, ¿puedo verte en las estrellas?_

Él sonrió suavemente y asintió.

"Aa. Estaremos juntos en las estrellas, y esperaremos a los demás".

::

Había una pequeña pila de libros de cuentos de hadas a los pies de Hidan, la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido leídos. El que estaba leyendo actualmente era 'La Princesa Vampiro'. Cuando terminó, echó un vistazo a la cara de Sakura. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas hinchadas.

"Oi, oi, oi. ¿Qué pasa con la cara?" Bromeó, "No pienses demasiado en cosas, te lastimarás a ti mismo, en serio".

Ella le sacó la lengua.

"Estoy confundido, Hidan-san". Ella hizo un puchero.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Bueno... sobre la princesa. Dado que ella vive en la tierra de los vampiros, ella será joven para siempre, ¿verdad? Ella nunca crece y nunca morirá, por lo que es inmortal. ¿Está... feliz de que ella no tiene que pasar por la vida?" ella preguntó. Hidan se quitó las gafas de lectura y se las guardó en un bolsillo interior de la capa que colgaba de su silla.

"¿Cómo explico esto? ... todos tienen un tipo diferente de 'feliz', Sakura. Puede que no creas que alguien sea feliz, pero eso es solo desde tu punto de vista. Para la Princesa Vampiro, ella estaba contenta de vivir para siempre" Trató de explicar.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con el niño humano del que se enamoró? Al final no terminó con él. Lo único que hizo fue verlo envejecer, tener una familia y luego morir. De hecho... la Princesa Vampiro me recuerda un poco a ti, Hidan-san ".

"¿Hah?" Hidan dijo, confundido porque el tema de la conversación había caído sobre él. Sakura asintió con furia, haciéndose un poco mareada. Ella se acurrucó en su almohada.

"Eres inmortal, ¿verdad, Hidan-san?" ella cuestionó.

"Bueno... sí. Básicamente".

"Entonces, ¿eso te hace feliz? ¿Ser inmortal? ¿No estar a punto de envejecer?"

Hidan abrió la boca, como su respuesta debería ser obvia. La palabra "sí" debería haber salido rápidamente y tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más conspicua en el mundo, pero Hidan cerró la boca y miró el libro en sus manos. ¿Esta vida inmortal lo hizo feliz? Fue unos pasos más altos que su infancia.

Demonios, la única razón por la que recurrió a Jashin fue porque no tenía nada. Nació en el centro de Yugakure. Un lugar lleno hasta el borde con figuras sombrías y vidas bajas. Su madre era una prostituta, pero ella era una buena mujer. Ella asumió otros dos trabajos durante el día para asegurarse de tener comida en la mesa todos los días. Realmente amaba a su madre, pero ella fue violada y asesinada cuando tenía once años.

A los quince años, encontró el culto. Le ofrecieron todo, y él lo tomó porque no tenía nada que perder. ¿Estaba feliz de que su vida haya sido así?

"... No. No estoy feliz". Él respondió: "Estoy cansado de inclinar mi cabeza al nombre 'Jashin'. Estoy cansado de sacrificar gente todo el tiempo. ¡Estoy cansado de actuar como un muñeco vudú solo para apaciguar un polvo que no existe! "

Sakura se había encogido un poco en sus sábanas cuando comenzó a alzar la voz. Cuando Hidan vio esto, dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa y se pasó una mano por el pelo descuidado.

"Lo siento, pequeña. No quise ser ruidoso". Se disculpó.

"E-está bien. ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? Solo una más y me detendré". Ella dijo. Hidan se encogió de hombros. Otra pregunta no podría doler. "Es solo que lo que dijiste era confuso también. Si no estás contento con tu vida, ¿cómo es que no has hecho nada al respecto?"

Estaba nevando afuera. La caída fue suave y salpicó el suelo lo suficiente como para que una fina capa de blanco puro cubriera todo lo que estaba abierto al cielo de la tarde.

"No puedo cambiar. No ahora. No con lo lejos que he llegado".

...

"Sabes, Hidan-san. Vi una oruga hace un par de meses". Sakura dijo de repente, una sonrisa en su rostro. Hidan levantó una ceja ante el cambio de tema.

"¿OOO lo hiciste?"

"¡Mm! ¡Era blanco y negro, amarillo y rayado!" exclamó: "Se quedó en uno de los arbustos y yo salí a verlo todos los días antes de volver a entrar y almorzar. Lo único que hacía la oruga era comer y comer hasta que se volvía todo hinchado. ¡Fue tan lindo! "

Hidan hizo una mueca. Odiaba los insectos.

"Pero un día, no vi la oruga. Miré por todas partes, pero no pude encontrarlo. Lo único que vi fue la concha verde y amarilla que colgaba de una de las ramas. Era realmente extraño y Todavía fui a verlo todos los días, ya que no pude encontrar la oruga. ¡Después de un tiempo, sucedió algo increíble! ¡La concha se rompió y salió una mariposa con alas anaranjadas! Le dije eso a Zetsu-san y él le dijo ¡que la oruga fue la que se convirtió en la costra de concha que se convirtió en la mariposa!

Era difícil no sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

"¿Así que lo entiendes ahora, Hidan-san?" ella preguntó. Él la miró inexpresivamente, haciéndola suspirar dramáticamente.

"Kakuzu-san tenía razón. Eres tonto"

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo escuchando a ese bastardo?!" balbuceó incrédulo. Sakura soltó una risita y tosió un par de veces antes de ponerse en una posición cómoda para dormir.

"Solo bromeo, Hidan-san. No creo que seas tonto, incluso cuando Kakuzu-san sigue diciéndolo".

Maldito Kakuzu por tratar de llenar su cabeza con malditas mentiras.

"Pero aún quiero que pienses en ello, ¿vale?" Murmuró, durmiendo rápidamente entrando en su sistema, "Solo piensa que eres la oruga blandita y cuéntame cuando hayas encontrado la forma de hacer crecer tus alas".

Ella durmió profundamente justo después, su luz respirando el único sonido en la habitación. Hidan la miró por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia la guadaña que estaba sentada en la otra esquina de la habitación. Él suspiró.

"Maldita sea..."

::

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, cariño?"

"Estoy bien, mamá. ¡Quiero saber de tu día! ¿Has hecho algo genial?"

A Konan le encantaba este aspecto sobre su hija. No importaba la situación, ella siempre trataría de ser tan alegre como pudiera, por ella y por todos los que la rodeaban. Fue una maravilla cómo se convirtió Sakura en cómo la rodeaban personas como ellos. Pero ella estaba contenta de que Sakura fuera quien ella era. El rayo de sol en la oscuridad de Akatsuki.

"Nagato tenía razón..." murmuró.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de papá?" Sakura preguntó. Konan negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, cariño. En cuanto a mi día... no, no hice mucho. Busqué misiones para que todos los demás pudieran tomar".

"¡Eso todavía está bien, mamá! ¡Tienes que salir! Extraño salir afuera a veces como lo hice antes. Pero supongo que está bien. No creo que me quede mucho más tiempo aquí". Sakura dijo. Konan presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y bajó los ojos hacia abajo. ¿Cómo podría una niña tan pequeña decir eso? ¿Con esa sonrisa impresionante en su rostro? ¿No le dolió saber que su muerte podría llegar en una semana, unos días o incluso mañana? Sakura vio esto y agarró la mano de Konan.

"No tengo miedo a morir nunca más, mamá. Voy a estar bien".

Cuando miró los ojos de su hija, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, pudo ver lo felices que eran. No había rastros de arrepentimiento o tristeza, solo su alegría pura, inocente y tranquila.

"¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien, ángel?" ella cuestionó suavemente, "¿Cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien?"

"Esas son preguntas fáciles, mamá. Aunque me voy a ir, eso no significa que nadie va a ser feliz. Me aseguraré de que todos se lleven bien o de lo contrario no me iré. ¿Mamá? ¿No es una buena idea?

Konan sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¿Y qué harás para asegurarte de que todos lleguen a ser felices?"

Sakura sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"¡Es un secreto ~!"

::

"Sasori-san, ¿podrías contarme una historia?"

Sasori salió de sus reflexiones internas y dirigió su atención hacia la niña.

"¿Qué tipo de historia te gustaría escuchar?" preguntó en voz baja. Sakura guardó silencio por unos momentos, meditando mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

"Hmm... lo que sea que quieras hablar". Ella decidió: "Voy a escuchar cualquier historia que Sasori-san me diga".

Estaba tan alegre como podía a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaba postrada en la cama. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban echadas hacia atrás para mostrar el sol que se levantaba suavemente a lo largo del horizonte.

"¿Es eso así? ... Entonces te contaré sobre alguien a quien he mencionado antes. Kaede". Él dijo.

"Kaede-san... ¡Oh, la dama de la que hablabas cuando miraban el amanecer con Deidara-san!"

"Sí. Esa. Kaede. Ahora dónde empiezo... Cuando la conocí, ya era un ninja desaparecido. Me detuve para tomar el té en un pueblo pequeño e intrascendente en País del Fuego cuando estaba seguro de que el cazador ninja había dejado de seguirme. Mi camarera era una chica torpe, muy parecida a ti, pero siempre estaba tropezando en el aire y disculpándose profusamente. Pensarías que le hubiera criticado, siendo el hombre impaciente que soy. No lo estaba. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, disfruté viendo su cara aturullar".

Mientras contaba su historia, comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el cabello de Sakura. Ella disfrutaba de esta rara forma de afecto y escuchaba atentamente mientras lo observaba en sus recuerdos.

"Pronto me encontré frecuentando el café en el que trabajaba. Era el lugar ideal para pasar el tiempo. Nunca entendí por qué lo había hecho en ese momento. Ya había terminado de crear mi forma de marioneta y ya me había decidido por la eternidad que deseaba. Pero pospuse esos planes para ella. Kaede. La camarera encantadora y torpe. Finalmente, llegué a un acuerdo con mi atracción hacia ella. Algunas veces conduje a otros, luego la saqué. La adore. Ella era mía. Un año después, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella dijo que sí".

Sakura notó que el aire se volvió pesado y la mano de Sasori se había quedado inmóvil.

"Dos semanas antes de la boda, ella consiguió su vestido... Un hermoso vestido blanco con flores de cerezo que adornaba el fondo. Lo miraba todas las noches con esa sonrisa estúpidamente feliz cuando creía que estaba dormida. Pensar que creía que nunca lo descubriría... Tch. Honestamente".

La amargura se filtró a través de su voz, cubriendo su ira subyacente.

"Un día, cuando terminé de completar un trabajo, me encontré con un trabajador del metal y le hice hacer los anillos. En el interior de la suya, me había tallado en la fecha del día en que nos conocimos. Ella estaría feliz con ellos, estaba seguro. Pero cuando lo pensé, me quedé estupefacto. Estaba tan dispuesto a establecerme con ella que había cambiado por completo la eternidad por la que me esforzaba. No quería vivir para siempre si eso no era para siempre. Iba a cambiar mi vida por ella. Estaba completamente dispuesto a renunciar a la vida de shinobi por la familia con la que siempre había soñado. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, fue un día antes de nuestra boda. Pero ella se había enfermado. "

Su última frase fue pronunciada apenas por encima de un susurro. La voz de Sasori era tan suave y gentil que casi se podía escuchar su corazón romper en sus palabras.

"Estuve al lado de su cama por días. Esos días pronto se convirtieron en una semana. Luego dos semanas. Luego tres. Para entonces, estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. Estaba allí cuando ella pasó. . Antes de hacerlo, tenía la sonrisa más brillante en su rostro como si me estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien. Odiaba esa sonrisa... Las odiaba tanto... "

La cara de Sakura era neutral mientras miraba cómo los dientes de Sasori se apretaban y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Internamente, ella estaba asombrada.

"Pero lo superé". Informó rápidamente, alejando su cabeza de la mirada de la niña, "transferí mi ser a este títere y obtuve la eternidad que quería desde el principio".

"Sasori-san".

Él se giró para mirarla, y curiosamente, la sonrisa más dulce estaba en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, Sasori-san. Le diré a Kaede-san que aún la amas. Lo prometo". Ella dijo. Se quedó completamente callado y siguió acariciando el cabello de Sakura hasta que se durmió. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella había noqueado, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Solo para ver a Deidara con un vaso de agua en una mano y medicación en la otra.

"Oh, hola Danna, hm". El hombre más joven saludó, "Es hora de que Sakura tome sus píldoras. ¿Está durmiendo, no?"

"Se quedó dormida no hace mucho tiempo. Es mejor si le das algo de tiempo antes de despertarla nuevamente. Está cansada".

Deidara asintió y salió, dejando pasar a Sasori. Parecía un poco nervioso, algo de lo que su jefe tomó nota curiosamente mientras se encogía de hombros en su capa.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, mocoso".

"Um... escuché la historia sobre Kaede-san, un. No quise escuchar a escondidas, pero-"

"Está bien." Sasori lo interrumpió, moviendo su mano como si no fuera gran cosa, "No es que nada de ella fuera un secreto. De todos modos, dile a Leader-sama que me iré por unos días".

Deidara ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, hm?" preguntó. Sasori abrió la puerta, la luz turbia de la mañana entrando a la casa. Un arco iris estaba en la distancia como resultado de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

"... Un cuerpo. Solo salgo en busca de un cuerpo".

::

Había diecisiete flores diferentes repartidas entre las sábanas de Sakura. Cada uno era hermoso por derecho propio y tenía sus propios significados especiales. Cuando Zetsu había pisado por primera vez la habitación, Sakura le hizo una pregunta. Una corta y simple.

¿Podría decirme qué significan las flores?

Cumplió con el simple asentimiento de cabeza y salió al invernadero para obtener una sola flor de cada especie que creció. Cuando regresó, colocó cada flor en su cama para que ella la viera y se maravillara. Primero, sostuvo un tallo sosteniendo un racimo de flores rosadas oscuras.

"Esto es un dragón. Estas son flores elegantes, ¿no? Ciertamente están a la altura de su significado, pero ten cuidado, también podrían significar engaño. Un poco como nuestra ex novia. No necesita escuchar esto. ¿Quién lo trajo? arriba? Hm? "

"¿Eh? Zetsu-san... ¿Zetsu-san realmente datos de tus plantas? ¡Uwa ... entonces lo que Kisame-san dijo era verdad !?" Sakura jadeó.

"¡Ella era un ser humano real, disculpa! Puedo estar jodidamente loco y atender las plantas en el invernadero todo el tiempo, pero eso no significa que sea un clorofílico. De todos modos, ¿te vas a seguir riendo de mí? ¿O quieres saber más sobre estas flores?" Exigió, incluso cuando no había ira ni ofensa real detrás de eso. Sakura se rió un poco más antes de sonreírle brillantemente.

"¡Quiero saber más!" ella chirrió. Zetsu siguió a través de los significados de cada flor, de statices a alstroemerias con Sakura atento a cada segundo del camino. A la mitad de sus explicaciones, ella guardó silencio y miró al techo pensativa. Zetsu la miró.

"¿Algo que quieras continuar?" preguntó.

"Yo... Zetsu-san, ¿tienes muchos claveles rosas? ¿Y guisantes dulces blancos?"

"Mucho." él respondió después de pensarlo un poco, "¿Los necesitas para algo?"

Ella asintió con fuerza, la determinación brillaba intensamente en sus ojos. Zetsu la miró extrañada, pero fue a buscar las flores de todos modos. Salió al crepúsculo y contempló el cielo aún nublado. Había sido así una buena semana y no tenía intención de dejarlo.

Volvió con un paquete de cada uno y observó mientras hacía un trabajo rápido con ellos. Una vez que Zetsu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Durante dos horas, trabajó en las flores hasta que estuvo en el punto donde estaba tratando desesperadamente de evitar dormir. Pero ella había terminado lo que había comenzado.

"Antes de irme a dormir, quiero dejar esto en las habitaciones de todos". Sakura murmuró. Zetsu asintió con la cabeza y llevó su estilo nupcial por toda la Casa Akatsuki y le permitió dejar cada una de sus creaciones de flores en las camas de los miembros. Cuando regresaron a su habitación, Zetsu la metió en la cama.

"¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?" cuestionó, "Podemos tirar la bálsamo de champú rubio blanqueador sobre el Uchiha".

Sakura soltó una risita cansada.

"Suena divertido, pero mañana... Mañana quiero ver primero el sol, si sale..."¿okay?" ella murmuró.

Alrededor de las seis de la madrugada, los Akatsuki comenzaron a ingresar desde sus misiones. Zetsu les contó sobre lo que quería ver hoy, así que todos decidieron ir a ver el amanecer con ella y hacerla sonreír. Después de que abrieron la puerta y la saludaron, se hicieron un silencio sepulcral.

Porque al igual que las nubes de los días anteriores

Ella se había ido.

::

Ese mismo día fue su funeral, y ciertamente fue un espectáculo que nadie creería. Cada miembro del Akatsuki: Nagato, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori y Zetsu llevaban coronas de flores.

Coronas de flores hechas de claveles rosas y guisantes blancos.

Cuando entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos habían encontrado coronas de flores en sus camas. Era dolorosamente obvio para ellos quién los había hecho a todos y ninguno de ellos admitiría lo mucho que les dolía que, durante sus últimos momentos, todavía hiciera esto por ellos. Si hacer las coronas no trajo lágrimas a sus corazones, el significado de las flores sí.

Claveles rosas y guisantes blancos.

 _ **Nunca te olvidaré. Gracias...**_

 **Y** _ **adiós.**_


	24. Después (epílogo)

Pein estaba en su escritorio, leyendo pergaminos prohibidos y trazando planes futuros para su organización.

Bueno, eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Durante las últimas dos horas, había estado mirando fijamente y girando un bolígrafo en sus manos. Miró el reloj en la pared. 5:36 a.m. Pein suspiró y se reclinó en su silla frotándose la cara con sus manos. Era demasiado pronto para intentar hacer algún trabajo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Había pasado un mes entero desde que había enterrado a su propia hija. Todos esos días de luto deberían haber sido suficientes.

Pulsó chakra en su anillo, convocando a uno de sus miembros a su oficina. Hidan caminó unos minutos después en silencio, a pesar de no ser una persona madrugadora.

"¿Por qué me necesitan? Es demasiado pronto". Él gimió. Pein levantó una ceja antes de arrojar a su subordinado un pequeño pergamino.

"Vas a ir a una misión en solitario a Kumogakure. Es una simple vigilancia de unos pocos shinobi, pero el país está plagado de guerras. Completarás esta misión en dos semanas. Todos los detalles están en ese rollo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Normalmente, en este momento, Hidan se quejaría por tener una misión tan aburrida, pero suspiró y se guardó el rollo de papel en el bolsillo.

"No, Leader-sama. Haré tu misión, no hay problema".

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Pein se quedó solo con su sorpresa por el nivel de respeto que Hidan acababa de mostrar.

Ni una sola vez Hidan había cesado sus quejas.

Ni una sola vez Hidan lo llamó "Líder-sama".

Ni una sola vez Hidan se inclinó ante él.

Y todavía...

Pein devolvió su mirada a los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Tal vez su plan inicial para su organización había funcionado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Si su amada hija hubiera podido hacer que Hidan incluso renunciara a eso, nunca podría adivinar lo que los otros miembros del Akatsuki habían hecho consigo mismos.

"Estás contento con tu éxito, lo tomo".

Konan emergió de las sombras y miró detenidamente a través de la estantería detrás del escritorio de Pein. Él dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

"Es una victoria bastante pírrica. El resultado fue lo que había deseado, pero el número de víctimas fue mucho peor de lo que había anticipado".

Sacó un libro, uno lleno de viejos cuentos de hadas, y miró nostálgicamente la portada. Sakura amaba este libro. Mientras lo hojeaba, vio una sola nomeolvides presionada entre cada página. En ese momento, no pudo contenerse.

Ella lloró.

::

Mientras Hidan caminaba por los pasillos, vio a Sasori en la cocina, mirando un plato de comida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hidan preguntó, sentándose a través de Sasori en la mesa del comedor, "No comes, chico marioneta".

Pero Sasori no respondió, sino que simplemente miró irritado. Y Hidan entendió.

"Eres... humano"

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de eso?"

Hidan estaba completamente estupefacto.

"Querías la eternidad, Sasori. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" preguntó con curiosidad. Sasori se burló y se cruzó de brazos, echándose hacia atrás en su silla mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué te hizo limpiar esa boca sucia?"

"Touche". Hidan se rió, sorprendiendo a Sasori en la quietud. Hidan. Este hombre de cara marinero que solía enfurecerse por cualquier remontada o insulto que se le arrojara se había reído como si no fuera nada. Estaba a punto de comentar sobre tal fenómeno hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en el arma colgada de la espalda de Hidan. No era una guadaña, sino una katana.

"Veo que también has invertido en otra arma".

"¿Oh, esto? Sí, decidí que era hora de un cambio".

Hidan se quitó la espada y se la ofreció para que el pelirrojo la viera. Sasori agarró la empuñadura y la sacó de su vaina. Una vez que reconoció la hoja, sus ojos se agrandaron, otra oleada de sorpresa surgió por sus venas.

"Hidan, este es un sakabato".

El asintió.

"Una espada de pala inversa". Sasori enfatizó, "una espada forjada para que el borde que corte esté en el lado equivocado. No importa cómo lo mires, ¡no puedes matar a una persona con esta espada!"

Hidan sonrió levemente y asintió.

"Lo sé."

Por unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron. Sasori es incrédulo e incrédulo y Hidan está tranquilo y conocedor. Eventualmente, Sasori giró su cabeza y dejó escapar su propia risa mientras su re-enfundaba la espada.

"No puedo creer que alguien como tú pueda cambiar esto fácilmente".

El hombre más joven aceptó la espada y la ajustó sobre su persona. Se levantó y bostezó mientras salía de la cocina. Antes de irse, miró por encima del hombro, aparentando mucho más viejo que antes.

"No es eso, ya sabes. No hace falta mucho para cambiar a una persona como yo".

Se fue, silbando suavemente para sí mismo. Y con eso, Sasori volvió a mirar su plato de arroz y pescado. Tomó sus palillos y los separó.

"No hace falta mucho para cambiar a una persona como yo..." repitió. Él sonrió, "Supongo que él y yo no somos muy diferentes después de todo".

::

Más tarde en el día, Sasori caminó a la habitación de Deidara para pedir las herramientas de tallado que el rubio había pedido prestada hace unas dos semanas. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y entró una vez que escuchó un 'entrado' amortiguado. Abrió la puerta y recibió lo que fue el tercer shock del día. Deidara estaba sentada en un taburete bajo, moldeando una losa de arcilla en lo que parecía una mujer con un vestido de novia. Sosteniendo la mano de la novia era una niña, una imagen escupida de Sakura. Un cigarrillo colgaba de la esquina de su boca, pero eso no fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

"Ah, Sasori no Danna. ¿Estás aquí por tus herramientas, un?"

El cabello de Deidara era corto como el suyo, si no más corto.

"... Sí. ¿Ya terminaste de usarlos?"

"Casi, hm. Solo necesito terminar de tallar las flores de cerezo en la parte inferior del vestido de la novia. ¿Puedes aguantar unos minutos?" preguntó mientras miraba fijamente su arcilla. Sasori miró la obra maestra de arcilla durante un buen rato antes de encogerse de hombros y salir.

"Tómate el tiempo que quieras, mocoso. Puedo esperar"

Deidara se detuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de que una sonrisa estúpidamente amplia cruzara su rostro. Parece que él no fue el único en pasar por un cambio muy extraño. Se levantó para estirar las piernas y caminó hacia su escritorio para agarrar un viejo trapo y limpiarse las manos. Encima de su escritorio en la pared había una hoja de papel bastante vieja.

Tomó el periódico de mala gana y miró la fotografía. Había una figura de palo con garabatos de color amarillo en la cabeza de la figura, círculos azules desiguales dentro del círculo que supuso que eran ojos, y una línea curvada en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Extrañas formas naranjas brotaron de su espalda.

 _"¡Eres tú, tonto! ¡Tienes bonitas alas de mariposa para que puedas ser libre también!"_

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. Libre, ¿eh? Pellizcó la foto y tomó la placa de oro para su escultura.

Sakura y Kaede

Alrededor del mediodía, Deidara salió de su habitación para hacerse un sándwich en la cocina. Kisame e Itachi estaban en la sala de estar, viendo algún programa al azar en la televisión. Kisame estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja, su sake habitual de las doce en punto 'en ninguna parte a la vista'.

"¿Qué pasa, Kisame no Danna, un? ¿El alcohol ya no sirve?"

"Nah, no estoy realmente preparado. No es tan dulce como lo era antes. Además, si sigo bebiéndolo, mi hígado me fallará en el medio de la pelea. Itachi-san ya me ha regañado con eso, ¿No es así, Itachi-san?

La esquina de los labios de Itachi se arqueó hacia arriba.

"Si eso es lo que crees, Kisame".

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera.

"¿Podrían ustedes dos tortolitos llevarse su coqueteo a otro lado, verdad?" él suspiró. Kisame se retorció en su asiento para hacer un regreso sarcástico, pero se detuvo cuando notó la falta de rubia en la cabeza de Deidara.

"Oho, ¡alguien finalmente parece un tipo!"

"Guárdalo, hm". Deidara replicó a través de una bolsa de papas fritas. Volvió su atención hacia Itachi, "¿Entonces Uchiha, entrenamos en quince?"

"Aa, Deidara-kun". Itachi sonrió.

::

Kisame se dirigía a la oficina de Pein para una misión en solitario cuando chocó contra Kakuzu.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Kakuzu antes de continuar su camino. Kisame miró la forma de retirada del otro hombre con las cejas levantadas y sostuvo una risa divertida mientras continuaba su camino. Tobi lo pasó por el pasillo e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Él mismo estaba en camino al invernadero para inspeccionar algunas de las nuevas hierbas que Zetsu había cultivado. Tenía que decir que estaba más que sorprendido de ver qué había sido de los miembros de Akatsuki. Durante el último mes, él había visto a todos cambiar lentamente. Tan lentamente que algunos de ellos aún no se han dado cuenta.

Quizás este fue el efecto de la corta vida de Haruno Sakura.

Tobi sabía que ella era un enigma para toda esta organización. Todos y cada uno de ellos desconcertados por su pura inocencia y su voluntad de abrir su corazón a personas como ellos. Ellos, por supuesto, habían hecho todo lo posible para rechazar el amor que ella les daba día tras día sin falta. Pero estaban completamente cautivados por su encanto de cuatro años. Él mismo incluido.

Una vez, cuando ella llegó por primera vez, pensó que era una idea completamente tonta para ella estar aquí en primer lugar. El Akatsuki no era lugar para una niña como ella y estaba seguro de que no duraría. Estaba medio correcto, de una manera retorcida.

Al igual que su tocayo.

Tobi entró al invernadero para encontrarlo completamente lleno de lirios blancos y girasoles, toda la escena se iluminó con suaves luces amarillas. La vista era impresionante y absolutamente hermosa.

"Para ella. Por lo mucho que los amaba". Llegó la explicación desde la esquina del invernadero. "Viniste por las hierbas, ¿verdad? Están creciendo aquí".

Tobi no lo escuchó mientras continuaba mirando la plétora de flores. Zetsu se asomó por uno de los ramos gigantes.

"¿Tobi-san?"

"Las flores tienen un significado, ¿correcto?" Tobi preguntó en voz baja, "¿Qué significan estos específicamente?"

"Inocencia después de la muerte, y calidez y adoración. Encajar, ¿no? Belleza incluso cuando la musa ya no está allí".

Tobi miró hacia arriba al cielo oscurecido, específicamente a las manchas de infinitas estrellas. No, la musa todavía estaba aquí. Sin embargo, estaba lejos, mirándolos desde la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro y su amor en sus corazones, sin importar cuántos años pasarían. Para ellos, solo podían esperar que algún día pudieran volver a verla. Tal vez sería en la próxima vida, o tal vez mucho más que eso, pero podrían esperar. La pequeña Sakura Haruno valía la pena esperar.

Sí, al igual que su tocayo, una flor nunca dura por mucho tiempo.

Pero con el tiempo, siempre florece de nuevo.

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
